le professeur du lac noir
by marelle26
Summary: Mulder et Scully sont envoyés en couverture dans une petite ville pour enquêter sur des meurtres commis dans un lycée. La fic commence après "Triangle" saison 6 . TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE hellogoodbye57
1. prologue

Prologue

L'agent spécial Fox Mulder avait toujours été un homme impulsif. Il le savait depuis longtemps : son impétuosité avait quelque chose de génétique. C'était quelque chose d'aussi immuable que l'existence de la gravité, et c'était une part importante de lui-même. Certaines personnes auraient affirmé que c'était l'un de ses défauts- un de ses nombreux défauts, pensa-t-il à regret- mais il aimait croire que ce n'était pas complètement néfaste. Cela l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois de par le passé. S'il n'avait pas suivi son instinct, ses pressentiments qui lui avaient souvent servi de guide, il n'aurait jamais trouvé certaines des réponses qu'il avait découvertes. Et il ne tiendrait probablement pas à l'endroit où il était. En l'occurrence, il était couché. (1)

Bien que sa nature impulsive soit souvent utile, il espérait parfois réussir à la contrôler. De temps en temps, il avait besoin de s'arrêter un petit moment pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Là, par exemple. S'il avait simplement pris un instant pour envisager toutes les conséquences possibles de ce qu'il allait faire, il ne l'aurait jamais rappelée. Mais il n'avait pas pensé. Il avait simplement agi. Et maintenant, elle était à côté de lui, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire.

Un instant, il envisagea de lui mentir. Au fil des années, il était devenu un expert en mensonges crédibles. Mais il élimina rapidement cette option. Son esprit était saturé de toutes les drogues qu'on lui avait données à l'hôpital, et il n'était pas en état de trouver une remarque suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Et de toute façon, il avait toujours trouvé quasiment impossible de lui mentir. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Même quand il avait l'esprit clair et était au meilleur de sa forme, elle réussissait à percer ses tromperies comme si ses mensonges n'étaient rien qu'une vitre parfaitement transparente. Il se demandait souvent si ses pensées étaient marquées sur son front en grandes lettres qu'elle seule arrivait à lire. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées. S'il croyait aux extra-terrestres, il pouvait certainement croire cela.

Heureusement, la télépathie marchait dans les deux sens. Mulder pouvait facilement dire ce qu'elle ressentait grâce à ses gestes ou au ton de sa voix. En tant que psychologue, il avait été formé à lire les actes des gens, mais avec elle, c'était différent. Il ne faisait pas qu'analyser sa personnalité. Non, il pouvait carrément voir en elle, lire dans son esprit. Il savait d'instinct quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, ou quand elle voulait simplement rester seule quand elle était blessée, ou quand elle était en colère, quand elle était vraiment heureuse, ou bien quand elle faisait semblant pour éviter les marques de compassion. Cette étrange connaissance des pensées de l'autre faisaient d'eux d'excellents partenaires.

Elle attendait toujours, ses yeux bleus posés sur lui, l'air perplexe. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose rapidement. Trois mots lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit, trois mots qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis des mois à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. En fait, s'il voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, ces trois mots étaient au premier plan des ses pensées depuis des années.

Je t'aime, dit-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il se demandait ce qui le poussait à lui faire cette confession dans cette lugubre chambre d'hôpital où il était en convalescence après un plongeon au milieu de l'océan. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé lui avouer son amour pour elle de cette manière. Un clair de lune et des chandelles auraient sans doute été plus appropriée. Mais bien sur, ils ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il y avait quand même une certaine ironie dans la situation : les hôpitaux avaient toujours été les lieux qui lui faisaient le plus peur. C'était dans un hôpital qu'elle avait été sur le point de mourir après son enlèvement, dans un hôpital encore qu'elle s'était battue contre le cancer. Et de nombreuses fois dans leur partenariat, au moins l'un d'entre eux avait fini dans une chambre blanche après avoir poursuivi un mutant ou des insectes tueurs.

D'accord, soupira-t-elle en se redressant et en se tournant pour partir.

Quelque part, il trouva la force de tendre la main et d'attraper son bras avant qu'elle ne se retourne complètement. Sa prise était légère, mais elle s'arrêta quand même et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

Tu penses que je plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas plaisanter ?

Un point pour elle, il devait l'admettre. Toute sa vie, Mulder avait compté sur son sens de l'humour pour le sortir de situations embarrassantes. Une plaisanterie bien placée lui avait souvent permis de détendre l'atmosphère. Et se cacher derrière un masque d'humour lui permettait souvent de dissimuler ses vrais sentiments. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne plaisantait pas. En fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie.

Cependant, les raisons de sa confession restaient floues. Il pensa qu'il devait d'une certaine manière craindre de ne plus jamais la revoir. La même peur qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser peu avant le menait finalement à avouer ces trois petits mots. Et les drogues n'arrangeaient sans doute rien.

Je t'assure.

Ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les siens, et elle ne put regarder ailleurs. Son regard était captivant, et à ce moment précis, ses yeux brillaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. Il ne plaisantait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fox Mulder parlait sans la moindre trace d'humour.

Mulder –

Ecoute-moi juste avant de chercher à une explication, supplia Mulder.

Elle obéit, et il continua, le débit de ses mots allant en croissant.

Depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, nous travaillons ensemble. Nous avons traversé plus que la plupart des gens dans une vie. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois j'ai été trahi, mais tu as toujours été là. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, la seule personne qui me dirait la vérité quand tout le monde autour de moi ne chercherait qu'à me mentir. Tu es ma constante, Scully, ma pierre de touche. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire, ma confidente, mon tout. Tu fais de moi ce que je suis. Et je donnerais tout pour toi- ma vie, ma carrière, et même ma quête de la vérité! Parce que rien n'est pire que d'être sans toi. Je ne suis rien, sans toi. Je t'aime, Scully, complètement et simplement. Et maintenant, sens-toi très libre de me frapper. Ce ne sera pas la première fois cette nuit.

Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas disposée à le frapper elle était à présent appuyée sur la barre en plastique qui dépassait sur le côté du lit, et elle le regardait silencieusement. Sa lèvre inférieure avait légèrement reculé, et elle la mordillait en essayant de réguler le déluge de mots qui tentaient de sortir de sa bouche. Là encore, elle avait vu qu'il disait la vérité, et elle voulait répondre à sa déclaration par une similaire. Après tout, elle ressentait la même chose pour lui : elle l'aimait de tout son être. Mais une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit, ils ne pourraient plus retourner en arrière. Elle savait qu'une liaison avec Mulder serait différente de toutes ses précédentes relations. Ce serait inévitablement plus intense car le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que n'importe lequel des liens qu'elle avait avec d'autres personnes. Mais il lui avait dit toute la vérité, et il méritait la même chose. Ils cherchaient tous les deux la vérité, et il était grand temps de faire face à cette vérité qu'ils avaient toujours connue sans jamais l'admettre.

Cependant, elle trouvait difficilement ses mots. Même si elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour exprimer ses sentiments. Elle se protégeait du monde en se repliant sur elle-même car c'était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait d'être sûre de ne pas être blessée. Mais c'était Mulder, son meilleur ami, la seule personne en qui elle avait parfaitement confiance. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait eu besoin que de lui confier sa vie. C'était facile pour elle : elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour la sauver, quoiqu'il lui arrive. Ils étaient partenaires, chacun couvrant les arrières de l'autre.

Mais désormais, elle voulait mettre entre ses mains non seulement sa vie, mais aussi son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de degré de confiance avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable, elle détestait rester à la merci de quelqu'un. Toute se vie, elle avait été auto-suffisante, ne laissant personne traverser la muraille érigée autour de son cœur. Et maintenant, Mulder avait en quelque sorte réussi à frayer son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle lui faisait confiance, plus qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre au monde. Elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait jamais.

C'est diffèrent avec toi, dit-elle en avançant la main pour toucher son épaule. Ca l'a toujours été. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelque chose entre nous, dans notre relation a toujours été différent. Je t'aime. C'est ce que je sais. Mais ce n'est pas que de l'amour. Je veux dire, j'ai aimé avant toi, ou du moins, je crois avoir aimé. Mais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je serais prête à mourir pour toi, Mulder, et sans un seul regret. J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Tu es tout pour moi. Je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai atteint un point où je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne serais pas complète.

Elle se tut, incapable d'expliquer plus sa pensée. Comme toujours, Mulder lisait ses pensées. Il se hissa sur un coude et il leva sa main libre pour lui caresser la joue.

Je sais. Moi aussi, ça m'effraie.

Tu vois ? Ca fait partie des choses bizarres de notre relation. Comment sais-tu toujours exactement ce que je pense ?

C'est une affaire non classée, sourit-il doucement.

Elle répondit à son sourire, caressant sa joue contre sa main.

Sérieusement, Mulder, tu penses vraiment que le lien que nous partageons est si…si…

Paranormale ? proposa-t-il, provoquant un autre petit sourire. Je pense que c'est en partie parce que nous travaillons en étant très proche l'un de l'autre depuis cinq ans. Je veux dire, parfois, c'est un peu juste nous deux contre le reste du monde. Ca crée des liens. Au-delà de ça, tu vois, je pense que si nous travaillons si bien ensemble, c'est surtout parce que nous sommes complètement opposés l'un à l'autre. Tu me maintiens les pieds sur terre, c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche d'aller trop loin. Et j'aime croire que je t'ai aidé à te détendre un peu, et à considérer que la science ne peut pas tout expliquer.

Je ne te savais pas si sentimental, Mulder, lui dit-elle.

Une touche de sentiment en plus et l'ancien Mulder revient.

Il se redressa un peu plus sur son coude jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Je t'aime, Dana Scully. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours.

Et je t'aime, Fox Mulder. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Et en même temps, comme s'ils partageaient la même pensée, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Une vague de sensations submergea Scully quand leur baiser s'affermit. C'était un baiser à la fois passionné et doux. Chacun explorait précautionneusement le nouveau territoire où ils s'étaient tout à coup trouvés. A ce moment précis, plus rien n'existait. Les conspirations gouvernementales, le règlement du FBI, les hybrides extra-terrestres - tout cela disparut le temps de leur baiser. Ils étaient ensemble, désormais liés plus fermement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Leur baiser dura un moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous les problèmes qui avaient momentanément disparu revinrent tout à coup.

Le règlement du FBI…, commença Scully, mais Mulder la fit taire

Depuis quand est-ce que je me soucie du règlement du FBI ?

Elle sourit de nouveau, plus largement, cette fois-ci.

Où cela va-t-il donc nous mener ?

Précisement ici.

Et se penchant de nouveau, il captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.

1: J'ai essayé de traduire le jeu de mots, mais il est plus savoureux dans la version originale:

« Likely, he would not currently be standing where he was. Or rather, lying where he was. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Un mois, cinq jours, six heures. Cela faisait un mois, cinq jours et six heures que l'Agent Spéciale Dana Scully n'avait pas vu son partenaire Fox Mulder. Les chiffres du calendrier sur son réfrigérateur semblaient danser devant ses yeux, la narguant à mesure que les jours passaient. Et quand la fin du mois arriva enfin et qu'elle arracha la feuille pour la jeter dans la poubelle, de nouveaux nombres apparurent pour la tourmenter. Elle pensa un instant jeter tout le calendrier à la poubelle, mais rejeta immédiatement cette idée. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Un calendrier n'était rien que quelques feuilles de papier et un peu d'encre. Cela n'avait pas de mauvaises pensées. Elle faisait simplement de la situation plus que ce qu'elle était vraiment. C'était vraiment ridicule.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'en un mois, cinq jours et six heures, elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois. C'avait été un simple coup de fil, qui avait duré moins de deux minutes et l'avait fait se sentir plus seule encore. Logiquement, elle savait que Mulder ne pouvait pas prendre contact avec elle. Il était en couverture quelque part en Géorgie. Elle ne savait pas où précisément en Géorgie, pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait les détails de l'affaire. Toutes ces informations lui auraient été nécessaires, mais son chef, le directeur adjoint Walter Skinner, lui avait carrément dit : « Franchement, Agent Scully, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.»

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que si quelqu'un méritait de savoir, c'était bien elle. Après tout, Mulder était son partenaire. En fait, il était plus que son partenaire. Il était son meilleur ami, sa constante, sa pierre de touche, et plus récemment, son amant.

Scully se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit où ils n'avaient enfin plus fait qu'un, dans tous les sens du terme. Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient passé quelques soirées calmes dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre, à manger des pizzas, à regarder des nanars et à parler de tout à part de leur travail. Ces soirées s'étaient toujours terminées par un simple et chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Scully savait que Mulder se retenait, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, car elle ne prenait pas encore tout à fait conscience de l'évolution de leur relation. Aucun d'eux ne ressentait le besoin de presser les choses ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour aller plus loin. Ils étaient simplement heureux de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient.

C'est alors qu'un vendredi, environ une semaine après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Mulder avait demandé à Scully de s'habiller un peu pour le soir car il l'emmenait diner en ville. Ils avaient été dans un bon restaurant italien, puis ils avaient passé une ou deux heures dans un parc où Mulder avait insisté pour que Scully le pousse sur la balançoire. Même si elle lui avait reproché de se comporter comme un gosse, Scully s'était quand même bien amusée dans les jeux, si bien qu'elle avait rejoint Mulder sur la balançoire où il les avaient fait tourner. C'était vraiment agréable de faire une pause dans leur travail et d'oublier un peu toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu. Pour une nuit, ils se comportaient enfin comme un couple normal.

En sortant du parc, ils étaient retournés chez elle. Elle avait sorti une bouteille de vin, et ils avaient commencé à parler, à échanger les expériences de leurs enfances dans des aires de jeux semblables à celle dans laquelle ils étaient allés. Au bout d'un moment, Mulder avait posé son verre vide sur la table et s'était tourné vers Scully qui riait toujours de ses tentatives pour s'envoler de la balançoire. Quand elle s'était tournée et l'avait regardé, elle avait tout de suite vu la question dans ses yeux. Comme toujours, il lui donnait une chance de revenir en arrière. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque, il comprenait combien il était important pour elle de prendre ses propres décisions sans se sentir forcée. Et elle savait qu'il ne la forcerait jamais. S'il le devait, il l'attendrait toute se vie. Et c'était un sentiment qu'elle lui rendait.

Mais Scully ne voulait plus attendre. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait confiance en Mulder, de même qu'elle faisait confiance au lien qui les unissait. Leur intimité ne pouvait que se renforcer. Et en se penchant vers lui, elle lui avait donné la réponse la plus claire possible.

Rapidement, le désir de sentir la chair nue de l'autre était monté, et leurs mains avaient cherché les boutons et les fermetures éclair. Leurs mains et leurs lèvres dansaient sur le corps de l'autre, explorant des zones jusqu'ici interdites. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensembles, Scully avait déjà vu Mulder pratiquement nu, mais le voir ainsi juste avant de faire l'amour avec lui pour la première fois était diffèrent. Elle n'était plus sa partenaire ou son médecin. Elle était son amante, et elle admirait son corps nu comme seule une amante peut le faire.

A un moment donné, ils étaient allé dans la chambre. Scully ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient fait, car son attention était ailleurs à ce moment-là. Quand il l'avait déposée sur le lit et s'était placé au-dessus d'elle, leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, et elle avait ressenti une vague de bonheur la submerger. Elle se sentait aimée. Elle se sentait complète.

A ce moment-là, il avait fait une pause, pour lui donner une dernière chance se revenir en arrière. La plupart des gens pensaient que Fox Mulder n'était pas quelqu'un d'attentionné, et encore peu de temps auparavant, Scully aurait été d'accord avec eux. Mais elle s'était rendu compte depuis qu'il était en fait l'un des hommes les plus attentionnés qu'elle connaissait. De nombreuses fois, il avait fait passé ses sentiments à elle avant les siens propres, son bien-être à elle avant le sien, voire même sa vie à elle avant la sienne. Et il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Il faisait simplement ce qui lui paraissait normal de faire- il prenait soin d'elle.

Bien sûr, Scully ne s'était pas dérobée. Et quand ils s'étaient enfin unis, Scully avait enfin découvert ce que la vraie perfection impliquait. Ce n'était pas la version hollywoodienne de l'Amour. Elle ne voyait pas des étoiles partout, et elle ne se sentait pas comme si elle avait atteint le septième ciel. Mais elle était submergée par un sentiment de justesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin des cloches et de tout le tralala pour savoir que Mulder était l'homme de sa vie, celui avec lequel elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Leurs vies s'étaient liées le jour où ils avaient commencé ensemble leur quête, cinq ans auparavant. Et maintenant, les liens étaient tellement serrés qu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent un jour se défaire.

Le lendemain, Skinner avait convoqué Mulder dans son bureau dés son arrivée dans le bâtiment Hoover. Avant que Scully ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Mulder lui disait qu'il devait partir en mission. Il l'avait embrassée, rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un ne les surprenne alors qu'ils étaient encore dans leur bureau. Alors, il était parti, en laissant à Scully le goût de ses lèvres dans la bouche, et les flashs de la nuit précédente tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Scully fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix grave qui l'appelait par son nom. Elle releva les yeux du dossier qu'elle était censée lire depuis presque une heure. Elle n'était plus dans le bureau en sous-sol elle avait échangé les murs blancs couverts de coupure de journaux et de photos d'OVNI et de preuves du complot gouvernemental contre les murs ternes et gris d'un petit box. Elle n'avait pas changé par choix : le Directeur Adjoint Skinner avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse une pause dans les affaires non-classées jusqu'au retour de Mulder en dépit de l'assurance qu'elle lui avait donnée d'être parfaitement capable d'enquêter elle-même sur ces affaires. Elle voulait retourner dans le bureau du sous-sol. Même si la décoration était excentrique, c'était devenu une partie de sa vie, et elle s'y sentait bien.

Scully leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de réclamer son attention. Il devait avoir deux ans à peine de plus qu'elle, mais ces années n'avaient pas été aussi indulgentes. Son visage était particulièrement marqué autour de ses yeux gris acérés. Ses cheveux bruns et fins n'étaient pas suffisants pour cacher son début de calvitie. Il était grand et mince, mais Scully avait tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas la même minceur que Mulder. Même derrière les costumes noirs qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, n'importe qui pouvait deviner la force de Mulder. Il travaillait dur pour se maintenir en forme, et ses efforts lui avaient permis de rester agile, rapide et fort. L'homme debout en face de Scully, lui, semblait toujours malade. Son costume semblait pendre sur son corps, et Scully le trouvait souvent au bord de l'effondrement.

- Que se passe-t-il, Agent Brackston ? Scully ne faisait aucun effort pour camoufler son agacement, mais il resta inaperçu.

- J'ai juste besoin de votre signature à la fin du rapport pour l'affaire du Texas.

Il lui donna un épais dossier, et Scully soupira en le feuilletant avant de signer sur la dernière page. Depuis le départ de Mulder, elle devait travailler avec l'agent Brackston. Durant toute la période durant laquelle ils avaient du travailler ensemble, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser combien il était différent de Mulder. Alors que Mulder travaillait à l'intuition, Brackston refusait de suivre une piste sans une preuve concrète. Avant, Scully aurait admiré cette qualité, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que Mulder arrivait à résoudre des affaires plus rapidement et plus efficacement en travaillant à l'instinct.

Mais surtout, Brackston semblait avoir développé un penchant pour elle, et s'était persuadé qu'elle partageait cette attraction. Pourtant, Scully n'arrêtait pas de décevoir ses attentes pour débuter une liaison, mais il persistait. Elle avait l'impression que tous les jours, sa première question était « Alors, Dana, est-ce que vous voulez venir diner avec moi, ce soir ? » Et tous les jours, Scully répondait par la négative.

- Alors, Dana, est-ce que…

- Non, répondit fermement Scully sans le laisser finir. Et je préférerais que vous vous adressiez à moi en m'appelant Agent Scully

- Mais vous ne saviez même pas ce que je voulais vous demander, protesta-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr que si. Vous alliez me demander de dîner avec vous !

- Vous voyez ? Vous pouvez lire mes pensées ! Cela doit signifier que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

- Je ne peux pas lire vos pensées. Je savais simplement ce que vous alliez me demander parce que c'est que vous me demandez pratiquement tous les jours depuis que nous travaillons ensemble.

- Seulement parce que vous continuez à refuser.

Scully fut dispensée de répondre par la sonnerie du téléphone sur son bureau. Elle grimaça involontairement. Elle détestait la sonnerie de ce téléphone : cela lui rappelait des ongles crissant sur un tableau. Mais elle avait malheureusement été incapable de la changer, au point qu'elle en venait à redouter le moindre appel. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne vienne interrompre une discussion avec Brackston comme celle qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Scully, dit-elle en décrochant le téléphone.

Brackston posa ses avant-bras sur le haut de son box, plaçant son menton dessus pour la regarder parler. Elle n'était que travail lorsqu'elle parlait. En fait, il pouvait se rappeler une seule fois dans tout le mois que durait leur partenariat où elle n'était pas complètement dans son travail. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était empreint de professionnalisme depuis ses observations jusqu'à ses tailleurs colorés en passant par son insistance pour maintenir une certaine distance entre elle et les autres agents qui l'entouraient. Cet espace n'était pas seulement physique (encore qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop d'elle) il y avait comme une sorte de réticence à laisser les autres s'approcher d'elle. Elle semblait avoir verrouillé la porte de son cœur et avoir jeté la clef. Quand elle s'adressait à Brackston, elle ne parlait que des détails d'une affaire, et elle ne révélait jamais rien de personnel. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas en-dehors de murs du bâtiment Hoover. Aussi nombreuses que soient les questions qu'il lui avait posé, aussi subtiles qu'aient pu être (ou ne pas être) ses insinuations, elle avait toujours refusé de s'ouvrir à lui. La seule face d'elle qu'il pouvait voir, c'était l'Agente Spéciale Scully.

Mais il savait qu'elle était plus qu'une agente fédérale. Il n'avait jamais été le plus rapide à l'école, mais il avait un petit don pour lire les actes des gens, et il sentait bien qu'elle avait une vie en dehors du FBI. Une fois, il avait entendu deux agents l'appeler la « reine des glaces », et il devait avouer que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé pour les contredire. Mais quelque chose cependant lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur aussi froid que ne le supposait le reste du bureau. Si seulement il pouvait la convaincre de s'ouvrir un peu…

- Bien sur, Monsieur. J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle, ramenant brutalement Brackston à la réalité. Il lui sourit largement

- Nous sommes mis sur une nouvelle affaire ? s'enquit-il.

- L'agent Skinner demande à me voir, dit-elle en se levant rapidement et en lissant inconsciemment sa jupe pour effacer des plis imaginaires.

- Alors, c'est probablement une nouvelle affaire.

Il se précipita en avant pour la rattraper, notant une fois de plus qu'elle marchait plutôt vite pour une femme aussi petite.

- Agent Brackston, quand je dis qu'il veut me voir, je ne veux rien dire de plus. L'invitation ne s'étend pas à vous.

- Ah.

Le sourire de Brackston s'affaissa : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Directeur Adjoint voulait la voir seule. Après tout, ils étaient partenaires. Ils étaient censés enquêter ensemble.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, à plus tard, je suppose.

Elle ne lui répondit pas : elle était déjà montée dans l'ascenseur avec deux autres agents. Brackston regarda les chiffres rouges au-dessus de la porte défiler un à un. Quand le neuf s'alluma enfin, il soupira et fit demi-tour.

Scully entra dans le couloir familier du bureau du Directeur Adjoint, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important pour qu'il demande à la voir immédiatement. Elle espérait qu'il allait lui donner un autre partenaire, ou mieux, la réaffecter aux affaires non-classées. Aussi sceptique qu'elle ait pu être- et par de nombreux côtés, elle l'était encore- les affaires non-classées étaient devenues sa vie. Elle y était aussi attachée que Mulder, et en fait, elle était presque en manque de leurs voyages à travers tout le pays pour chasser les démons, les fantômes et les petits hommes vert. « Gris », corrigea dans sa tête une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son partenaire habituel. Elle sourit involontairement.

La secrétaire de Skinner, Kim, lui sourit, quand elle entra dans l'antichambre.

- Il vous attend, lui dit-elle.

Scully la remercia, avant de traverser la pièce et de frapper une fois à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit une voix bourrue.

Scully ouvrit la porte qui révéla un homme aux minces cheveux gris, presque chauve, dont les lunettes semblaient en équilibre précaire sur son nez. Il avait, comme beaucoup de hauts fonctionnaires du FBI, l'air d'avoir les os fatigués d'avoir passé tant de temps sur le terrain. Cependant, ses yeux, qui regardaient Scully de derrière ses verres épais, étaient toujours intelligents et brillants, et ses vêtements et sa posture étaient impeccables.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Monsieur.

- Asseyez-vous, agent Scully, dit Skinner en lui montrant un siège.

Scully s'assit en jetant automatiquement un regard au deuxième siège resté vide. L'absence d'occupant augmentait son impression de solitude, et elle se sentit comme percutée par un train par cette perte. Mais comme toujours, les émotions sur son visage ne firent que passer, et quand elle se tourna vers Skinner, elle était de nouveau impassible.

- Je vous ai fait venir à cause du dossier sur lequel travaille l'agent Mulder

La peur mordit le ventre de Scully. Elle imagina immédiatement son partenaire étendu sans vie dans une rue anonyme, dans une ville inconnue, ignoré par des gens affairés marchant prés de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, après tous les puissants ennemis qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu mourir. Pas sans elle. Apparemment, Skinner avait remarqué son angoisse, et il entreprit tout de suite de la rassurer.

- Il va bien, Agent Scully, mais le dossier est plus…difficile que n'importe lequel d'entre nous avait pu l'imaginer.

- Comment ça, difficile ?

- L'agent Mulder à été envoyé à Juniper, en Géorgie, il y a cinq semaines, pour élucider plusieurs meurtres commis dans une école privée. Le directeur adjoint a pensé que la meilleure approche de l'affaire serait d'envoyer un agent en couverture comme professeur car le travail de la police n'a rien apporté d'intéressant. Avec son parcours en psychologie, Mulder semblait être le candidat idéal.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Vous avez refuse de me donner le moindre détail sur cette affaire il y a cinq semaines.

- Il y a eu un autre meurtre. Une professeure a été trouvée hier, son corps était presque méconnaissable tant il était mutilé. Le directeur adjoint a reconnu que le travail était trop important pour une seule personne : il y a plus de mille élèves dans cette école, et le personnel ne compte pas moins de deux cent membres. Il a donc décidé d'envoyer un autre agent sur place.

- Moi, devina Scully

- En effet : après tout le travail que vous avez réalisé avec Mulder, nous avons estimé que vous êtes la plus capable de travailler avec lui. Je vous ai réservé un billet d'avion pour ce soir. Toute l'organisation et tous les détails de cette affaire sont dans ce dossier, dit-il en lui tendant un épais dossier brun. Lisez-le attentivement, Agent Scully.

- Je le ferai, monsieur, répondit-elle en se levant.

- Oh, Agent Scully ? Le directeur adjoint voudrait que cette affaire soit résolue rapidement et efficacement. Je lui ai certifié que vous pouviez le faire. S'il vous plaît, prouvez-moi que j'ai eu raison.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur.

Voilà le vrai premier chapitre de cette histoire: dans la version originale, le prologue était publié à part.

frenchnuts: d'abord, merci de la review et des compliments. En ce qui concerne la longueur des déclarations de Mulder et Scully, je suis d'accord, c'est un peu long, un peu maladroit, et pas très naturel: heureusement, ça reste assez exceptionnel dans la fic, mais je ne pense pas que je pouvais me dispenser de traduire ce prologue, puisque c'est à part de là que se construit toute la fic.

france-ena: merci aussi pour la review et les compliments. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ma traduction serait aussi appréciée!


	3. Chapitre 2

D'abord, merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir, surtout d'aussi élogieuses. On retrouve donc Mulder dans ce chapitre, pour ne plus le quitter jusqu'à la fin de la fic. A ce propos, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: il me reste moins de 10 000 mots à traduire (sur 28 600, et 29 500 en comptant le prologue), j'espère donc avoir fini cette première partie de la saga (si on peut la qualifier ainsi) d'hellogoodbye57 avant la fin des vacances de la Toussaint, et j'espère avoir fini de la publier avant Noël. Pour le second volet, qui fait à peu près la même taille, j'espère poster le premier chapitre pour Noël, mais on verra, la prépa et le conservatoire estimant l'un et l'autre qu'un étudiant n'a pas de vie en dehors des cours.

Chapitre 2

Fox Mulder marchait dans les couloirs immaculés de Ritley's Preparatory School, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur d'eau de Javel et de nourriture avariée qui semblait trainer dans les couloirs de tous les lycées dans lesquels il était allé. Il soupira. Il avait détesté le lycée quand il y était, et ce dégoût avait augmenté au fil des années. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de ces casiers bleus brillants alignés le long des murs avec ces adolescents boutonneux avachis contre eux, en bandes fermées. La scène semblait être la même dans tous les lycées dans lesquels il était entré. Simplement, ici, ils étaient un peu mieux habillés.

Un garçon qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer le regarda d'un air soupçonneux de dessous sa frange brune lorsque Mulder passa devant lui. Le pantalon kaki et le polo d'uniforme du jeune homme semblaient déplacés, mais cette tenue fantaisiste semblait inadaptée pour la plupart des jeunes. Mulder se demandait souvent pourquoi les directeurs d'école insistaient sur l'uniforme. Il comprenait qu'ils cherchent à promouvoir un sentiment d'unité en forçant les élèves à s'habiller pareil, mais les uniformes tendaient plutôt à séparer les étudiants. Il y avait ceux à qui l'uniforme allait plutôt bien, et les autres, qui étaient le plus souvent rejetés.

Mulder se massa le front en manœuvrant autour des groupes d'étudiants pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Il voulait seulement résoudre cette affaire et rentrer. Il voulait retourner aux affaires non-classées et passer ses journées dans le bureau en sous-sol plutôt que dans ces lugubres salles de classe à l'air perpétuellement souillé par l'odeur nauséabonde des marqueurs effaçables. Mais surtout, il voulait revoir Scully. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, l'embrasser, la…Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avait besoin de se concentrer. S'il voulait retourner à cette vie, il fallait qu'il résolve cette affaire, et cela nécessitait toute son attention. Il commença à revoir mentalement toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu au cours de cinq dernières semaines, cherchant le moindre des indices qu'il aurait pu manquer.

Soudain, quelque chose l'arrêta. C'était son sixième sens, celui qui ne réagissait qu'en Sa présence. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle devait être à Washington, à des milliers de kilomètres, se demandant pourquoi il ne la rappelait pas. Il aurait vraiment voulu le faire, mais il craignait de perdre tout son sang-froid en le faisant. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à ne pas prendre un billet d'avion pour retourner à Washington pour la revoir, et il avait l'intention de conserver son sang-froid, même si cela devait le tuer.

Il fit quand même demi-tour, incapable de contenir sa curiosité. C'est alors qu'il le vit : un éclair roux au milieu de la foule des étudiants. Il sut instinctivement que c'était elle. Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvée ?

Sans même qu'il y pense, ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à elle. La foule se sépara en deux autour de lui comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. Mais il ne fit pas attention au vide soudain sur son chemin. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement son petite stature, sa jupe grise coupée au genou avec la veste assortie, le chemisier avec un bouton ouvert en haut révélant la petite croix dorée en dessous, et ses talons qui la faisaient toujours lui arriver au menton. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et à cet instant, le temps s'arrêta. Il ne se rappela même pas avoir fait les deux derniers pas qui l'avaient mené en face d'elle. Tout était flou.

Soudain, il prit conscience de combien ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, et il recula légèrement. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Après tout, il n'était plus l'Agent Spécial Fox Mulder. Cela semblerait sans doute bizarre s'il prenait son visage entre ses mains et plantait fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. A la place, il se contenta de tendre la main.

- Je suis James Hardy, expliqua-t-il. J'enseigne ici la psychologie.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un amusement silencieux quand elle prit sa main, et il lut en eux la question silencieuse qu'ils posaient.

_- Psychologie ?_

_- A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_ répondirent ses yeux en silence également

- J'aurai plutôt dit un prof de sport, dit-elle à haute voix.

En entendant cela, il gloussa, se disant que si une autre personne avait pris part à la conversation, il ou elle aurait été complètement perdu. Depuis qu'ils communiquaient plus en silence que par les mots, il était devenu impossible de suivre leurs conversations simplement en écoutant.

- Oh, mais je suis un homme de nombreux talents, miss…

- Bolder, répondit-elle, Jenny Bolder.

- Et bien, Miss Bolder, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce charmant établissement ?

- J'ai appris qu'on avait besoin d'un professeur de biologie.

- Ah, oui, il s'est passé un évènement assez…regrettable.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un œil autour d'eux, heureux de voir que personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

- Bien, Miss Bolder, puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à votre salle ? Cette école peut être assez déroutante pour qui ne la connait pas encore bien.

- Volontiers. Je suis dans la salle 107.

- Vous avez de la chance, ce n'est qu'à trois portes de la mienne. Suivez-moi.

Il la conduisit vers l'un des nombreux couloirs, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans un silence confortable. Mulder résista à la tentation de tendre une main vers elle pour la placer au bas de son dos, se contentant de marcher à un ou deux pas d'elle, de manière à ce que leurs mains s'effleurent de temps à autre dans leur marche. Quand ils dépassèrent des sanitaires, Scully se tourna vers lui les sourcils levés, sachant que le dernier corps avait été retrouvé dans des sanitaires. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de la tourner sur le côté de revenir, si rapidement que Scully aurait manqué ce geste si elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle acquiesça, et ils se comprirent. Ils parleraient de l'affaire plus tard, quand ils seraient sûrs d'être en privé.

- Eh, bien, Miss Bolder, voici votre humble domaine, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de classe. Scully entra et vit que le sol était recouvert de lino blanc tacheté de toutes les couleurs. Les tables noires rectangulaires, avec chacune deux chaises, formaient trois rangs à l'entrée de la salle, tandis qu'un certain nombre de paillasses dans le fond et sur les côtés supportaient des ordinateurs et divers outils de laboratoire.

- C'est plus grand que ma salle, dit Mulder, comme un enfant boudeur.

- Jaloux ? demanda Scully en souriant.

- Nan, je suis toujours le seul avec un bureau.

Il ferma la porte avant de se mettre sur le coté, loin des fenêtres, et il l'attira à lui. Les lèvres et leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec impatience. Les mains de Mulder se posèrent sur ses hanches et il la serra plus fort encore contre lui. Les mains de Scully, elles, montèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux souples et bruns et elle l'embrassa avec la même force. Le désir monta en eux, et Scully sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait s'ils faisaient l'amour là, maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, et ils se séparèrent immédiatement, comme s'ils s'étaient brulés. Deux élèves entrèrent, trop concentrés sur leur conversation pour noter la confusion sur les visages des deux « professeurs » à côté d'eux.

- Bien, Miss Bolder, j'ai été très heureux de pouvoir vous aider. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis en 104.

En sortant, Mulder se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait réussi à garder jusque-là. Il jeta un œil à la boule qui soulevait son pantalon et eut un petit rire dépréciateur : la journée allait être longue.

En fait, Mulder avait découvert qu'il aimait assez enseigner, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Même si certains étudiants mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve, la plupart d'entre eux étaient plutôt intelligents, et semblaient assez intéressés par sa matière. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté lorsque l'un de ses élèves répondait correctement. Par ailleurs, il avait l'impression que ses étudiants l'aimaient bien : ils riaient à ses blagues et étaient attentifs pendants ses cours.

Quand il entra dans sa salle de classe, seulement deux élèves étaient déjà assises. Elles levèrent la tête et sourirent, et il leur fit son plus beau sourire, toujours euphorique de sa rencontre avec Scully.

- Comment allez-vous toutes les deux, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Bien, Mr. Hardy, répondirent-elles en chœur

Elles étaient toutes les deux en terminale, toutes les deux blondes, et elles portaient toutes les deux beaucoup plus de maquillage que nécessaire, selon Mulder. Mais comme elles avaient de bonnes notes avec lui et qu'elles respectaient les règles, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

- Mr. Hardy, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? demanda la fille de droite, Jessica. Mulder acquiesça, le nez dans la multitude de papiers sur son bureau.

- Que feriez-vous si vous n'enseigniez pas ?

Mulder releva la tête, plutôt surpris. Que ferait-il comme métier s'il n'enseignait pas ? Eh bien…il pourchasserait probablement les extra-terrestres et autres phénomènes paranormaux en tant qu'agent du FBI. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas leur répondre ça. Il dit donc la deuxième idée qui avait germé dans son esprit.

- J'ai toujours voulu jouer avec le NBA(1).

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est trop cool ! Vous êtes bon en basket ? demanda l'autre fille, Rachel

- Je me débrouille plutôt bien, oui, répondit Mulder

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé au NBA ? s'enquit Jessica

- Eh bien, sans doute parce que le NBA ne recrute pas beaucoup à la sortie d'Oxford

- Vous avez été à Oxford ?

Damned. Il n'avait pas pensé en révéler autant. En même temps, il doutait que ces filles aillent vérifier son histoire. Et puis Oxford était une énorme université : même si elles allaient vérifier les dossiers de l'école, elles ne trouveraient probablement jamais sa véritable identité.

- Oui.

- J'ai été en Angleterre l'été dernier, lui expliqua Jessica. C'est magnifique, là-bas.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Mulder toujours le nez dans ses papiers.

Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe, le dispensant de poursuivre la conversation.

Quand la cloche sonna et que la classe commença à se vider, Mulder se tourna pour éteindre le rétroprojecteur qu'il avait utilisé pour son cours- certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Comme il tournait le dos à la porte, il ne la vit pas entrer, mais il se retourna dés qu'il entendit la voix si familière.

- M. Hardy, pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'aider une petite minute, s'il vous plait ? demanda Scully

Mulder se retourna et sourit en la voyant.

- Bien sûr, Miss Bolder. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Le rétroprojecteur de ma salle ne fonctionne pas correctement, et je n'y connais vraiment rien en tout ce qui touche à l'électricité. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire quoique ce soit ?

- Je vais y jeter un œil, répondit-il.

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa salle dont il ouvrit galamment la porte devant elle avant de l'y suivre. La salle de classe était vide quand ils y entrèrent, et il se tourna vers elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, Agent Scully, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous essayez de rester seule avec moi, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Pas maintenant, Mulder, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

- Rhô, maintenant, je me sens rejeté. Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement cassé ton rétroprojecteur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et si je l'avais vraiment fait, je ne me serais pas adressée à toi.

- Ca me blesse, Scully !

- Mulder, tu n'es quand même pas la personne la manuelle que je connaisse.

- Je pensais que tu savais que j'avais réparé d'innombrables appareils d'électroménager.

- Y en-a-t-il encore un seul en état de marche ?

Il la foudroya du regard, mais rapidement, il sourit. C'était agréable de retomber dans les plaisanteries habituelles. L'une des choses qui lui avaient le plus manqué au cours des cinq dernières semaines, c'était les débats avec Scully. Ils étaient aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre, et leurs joutes verbales donnaient quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends vraiment de moi ?

- L'enquête ?

- Est extrêmement frustrante. J'ai plus de mille suspects, mais je n'arrive pas à en trouver un seul qui ait un mobile. Ou surtout, pas un seul qui ait un mobile pour toutes les victimes. J'ai parlé avec quelques profs, en essayant de connaître leurs opinions des trois premières victimes. Le premier était un élève de seconde, qui était d'après tous ses professeurs l'étudiant modèle. Il arrivait toujours à l'heure, il faisait ses devoirs, n'avait pratiquement que d'excellentes notes partout, etc. Pour être honnête, il me rappelle un peu ce que tu devais être au lycée.

- Tu ne sais pas comment j'étais au lycée.

- Chrétien pratiquant, président de l'Association des Elèves, étudiant modèle, adoré de tous ses professeurs et de ses pairs, sans un seul problème. C'est bien ça ?

- Pas tout à fait, Mulder. Je n'étais que Vice-présidente.

Il lui jeta son habituel sourire moqueur.

- Peu importe. La deuxième victime était également un garçon, mais en terminale, cette fois-ci, capitaine de l'équipe de foot, passant la plupart de son temps à boire, à faire la fête et à courir après les filles, et ne venant en classe que quand ça lui chantait.

- Plutôt toi du temps où tu étais au lycée.

- Je pensais que tu savais, Scully, que je n'ai raté presqu'aucun cours de tout le secondaire et que j'avais d'excellentes notes partout. Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais été un fan de foot.

- Et la partie où il court après les filles ?

- Bon, ça, je ne peux pas le nier.

- Bon, quels étaient les liens entre les victimes ?

- Aucun! et c'est la partie frustrante de l'affaire. Les deux garçons venaient de milieux sociaux différents, avaient des niveaux scolaires très différents, et je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver une seule personne dans tout le lycée qui les ait bien connu tous les deux.-

- Et avec la troisième victime ? Le concierge ?

- Sa mort est précisément ce qui rend l'affaire si étrange. Il avait dans les 50 ans, ce qui exclut la possibilité que le meurtrier vise une classe d'âge particulière. Et la dernière victime, la prof de biologie, prouve qu'il ne se soucie pas non plus du sexe de ses victimes.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir autopsier la dernière victime.

- Je ne suis pas sur que vous puissiez, Miss Bolder. Disséquer des grenouilles ne vous donne pas vraiment les qualifications nécessaires pour ouvrir un être humain.

- Mulder, tu sais bien que je suis parfaitement qualifiée pour...

- L'Agent Dana Scully est parfaitement qualifiée. Jenny Bolder, elle, serait plutôt du genre à d'évanouir à la vue d'une goutte de sang.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à ce moment-là, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les élèves commencèrent à entrer.

- Il y a un coin pas mal du tout du côté du terrain de foot. J'aime bien aller y déjeuner quand je sens que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il à vois basse, puis en élevant la voix : Voilà, je pense que votre rétroprojecteur devrait marcher, maintenant, Miss Bolder.

- Merci beaucoup. Je voudrais montrer des diagrammes à mes élèves, aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? Qu'allez-vous étudier ?

- Les plathelminthes, répondit-elle.

- Les vers plats ? Comme les vers trématodes ?

- Tout à fait, M. Hardy.

- C'est un sujet intéressant. Très intéressant.

Et là-dessus, il quitta la salle.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Scully partit en direction du terrain de football. Elle y trouva Mulder assis en haut des gradins, qui prenait régulièrement des graines de tournesol dans un sachet.

- Tu n'as rien apporté de plus consistant pour le déjeuner ? demanda Scully en s'adossant contre les gradins et en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

Il secoua la tête et se détourna pour cracher une coquille au loin. Elle la regarda rebondir sur le métal un moment, avant de soulever un grand sac en papier.

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie apporté deux sandwichs aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Pas au pâté de foie, j'espère, se rappelant une conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans leur partenariat. Elle sourit, se rappelant la même scène.

- De la dinde. Et puis, j'ai de l'Ice Tea.

- J'ai toujours aimé les femmes avec de la nourriture. Rejoins-moi.

Scully observa avec attention les gradins. Le fond qui s'ouvrait sur une piste rouge était entouré d'une clôture, et la porte était cadenassée.

- Et je suis censée faire comment ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est facile.

Il descendit quelques rangées avant de s'accroupir. Il saisit à deux mains la plaque métallique tout en glissant soigneusement ses pieds entre le repose-pied où il se trouvait et le siège en dessous de lui. Puis il lâcha prise et se reçut souplement en touchant le sol. Il se releva et serpenta entre les piliers des gradins jusqu'à elle.

- Tourne-toi, maintenant.

- Mulder, je ne crois pas que…

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il lui avait saisi les mains et la guidait entre les gradins. Il choisit un endroit où les gradins descendaient un peu plus bas pour l'aider à commencer l'escalade. Scully regarda un moment les bancs métalliques en face d'elle avant de se retourner vers Mulder.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te prendre dans mes bras pour te monter jusqu'en haut, l'avertit-il.

Sans même pointer l'impossibilité de sa suggestion, elle jeta un œil aux vêtements qu'elle portait.

- Mulder, je ne crois vraiment pas être habillée pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regarderai pas, promit-il en se retournant.

Elle soupira, mais puisqu'apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, agrippa la barre de métal et se hissa dessus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle arriva à se dandiner sur les gradins jusqu'à être étendue sur le ventre, avec ses pieds se balançant encore en-dessous d'elle. Dans un dernier effort, elle réussit à hisser ses pieds sur l'étroite bande de métal, et se tourna vers Mulder qui s'était hissé à sa suite.

- Bon, ben tu vois, Scully, ce n'était pas si terrible ! lui dit-il en s'époussetant.

- N'espère pas que ça devienne une habitude, Mulder, lui dit-elle en récupérant la nourriture qu'elle avait posée sur le banc avant de se hisser dessus.

Elle se releva et lissa sa jupe avec de le rejoindre sur la plus haute rangée.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici, déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils grimpaient jusqu'à l'endroit au Mulder était assis au début.

- Personne ne vient jamais ici. Nous pouvons parler en toute liberté de l'affaire. Ou faire autre chose, si tu en as envie.

Scully le foudroya du regard.

- Oh, allez, Scully, tu peux assouvir mon fantasme d'adolescent de le faire sous les gradins.

- Mulder, nous sommes ici pour parler du dossier.

- D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il sortit le dossier de l'enquête de dessous sa veste. Scully vit qu'il était plus gros que celui qu'elle avait reçu et comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Le dossier contenait plusieurs douzaines de pages remplies de notes dans l'écriture brouillonne de Mulder.

- J'ai parlé à la plupart des profs et à quelques élèves, et je n'arrive pas à établir une bonne liste de suspects. Mais je ne parviens pas à saisir les ondes de qui que ce soit.

- Les ondes ? demanda Scully, l'air incrédule.

- Mais oui, tu sais, les ondes du genre Je-viens-de-tuer-quelqu'un-à-mains-nues.

- Et tu sens souvent ces ondes autour des gens, Mulder ?

- Tu serais surprise.

Il sourit encore quelques secondes, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il reporta son attention au dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Je suis ici depuis plus d'un mois, et je n'ai encore trouvé aucune piste concrète. Il n'y a aucune empreinte digitale, aucun mobile, aucun profil-type pour les victimes, aucun modèle. Et ce n'est même pas une affaire non-classée. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Scully ?

- Nous sommes ici parce que tu es le meilleur profileur du bureau et qu'ils savent que tu es capable de trouver le tueur alors que personne d'autre ne l'est.

Mulder secoua la tête.

- Après cinq ans, Scully, comment peux-tu être aussi naïve ? Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Ils tentent de détruire les affaires non-classées en nous assignant une enquête impossible. C'est exactement comme s'ils brûlaient notre bureau, ils emploient juste une manière un peu plus subtile.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque, Mulder.

- Vraiment ?

Il la regarda, et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il croyait vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. Il pensait vraiment que les forces gouvernementales contre lesquelles ils travaillaient essayaient une fois de plus de les faire tomber. Et alors qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux, elle commençait à penser qu'il pouvait avoir raison. C'était l'une des choses qui faisaient de Mulder quelqu'un de diffèrent des autres. Il croyait en tout ce qu'il disait avec une telle force, une telle conviction qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire la même chose.

- Ecoute, si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut que nous résolvions cette affaire le plus vite possible, comme ça, nous pourrons retourner aux affaires non-classées. D'accord ?

Il sourit. Quand il avait commencé à travailler aux affaires non-classées, il aurait refusé de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre, car il pensait qu'un partenaire le ralentirait forcément. Et quand on lui avait envoyé Scully pour discréditer son travail, cette peur avait augmenté. Mais l'avoir comme partenaire s'était révélé être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et désormais, les affaires non-classées n'étaient plus son travail à lui seul. Enquêter sur des phénomènes paranormaux était devenu **leur **travail. Il avait commencé le voyage seul, mais il savait qu'il ne le terminerait pas seul. Scully serait avec lui envers et contre tout. Ils étaient partenaires dans tous les sens du terme.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'école après avoir déjeuné, Scully se sentit tout à coup prise de vertige. Elle trébucha, et porta automatiquement la main à sa tête. Mulder nota tout de suite son chancellement et se mit immédiatement en face d'elle, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux. Elle coupa court à la question qu'il allait certainement lui poser.

- Je vais bien, Mulder, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai juste eu un petit vertige. C'est déjà passé.

Il la regarda comme s'il ne la croyait pas, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

NBA : National Basket Association, principale ligue de basket nord-américaine.

J'ai traduit « Vibe » par « les ondes », mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction à me proposer, je suis preneuse


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà pour le chapitre trois. Mais avant, deux ou trois informations à propos de la fic. D'abord, le découpage en chapitres est de mon cru pour cet épisode et pour le suivant: pour les trois suivants, hellogoodbye57 a découpé en chapitres.( Mais c'est assez accessoire, ça ne vous intéresse sans doute pas). Ensuite,toujours dans l'accessoire: j'ai fait attention à remettre les tirets **avant** de publier, cette fois-ci, donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème.

Certains d'entre vous se posent des questions sur l'histoire en elle-même: en fait, l'auteur reprend des éléments de la série (vous verrez bien lesquels), mais l'histoire est complétement indépendante du fil de la série, au point que certaines choses sont complétement opposées à ce qui se passe dans les dernières saisons (et là encore, vous verrez bien lesquelles, bande de petits curieux).

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter avec des histoires qui ne vous intéressent peut-être pas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre trois

Le soir même, Scully défaisait ses bagages et tentait de rendre agréable l'appartement qu'elle allait habiter jusqu'à la fin l'enquête. Il sentait fortement le pipi de chat, et Scully alluma deux bougies qu'elle avait amenées pour chasser l'odeur. Bientôt, l'odeur de pomme et de cannelle commença à se rependre dans la pièce, et Scully commença à se détendre. C'avait été une grosse journée. En soit, enseigner n'avait pas été un gros problème : elle avait brièvement enseigné à Quantico, et elle connaissait plutôt bien son sujet. Mais l'affaire, elle, s'était révélée plutôt frustrante. Elle avait commencé à rencontrer les professeurs et les élèves, et elle s'était vite rendu compte que Mulder avait raison. Aucun ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de qui était le tueur, ni avoir de mobile. Partout où elle se tournait, elle ne trouvait rien que des impasses. Et pire encore, elle avait appelé à Washington et avait été informée qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de la morgue, et encore moins réaliser une autopsie.

Un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit dans ses ruminations. Tout à coup inquiète, Scully récupéra son arme sur la table basse du salon avant de s'approcher de la porte et de regarder par le judas. Elle y vit une figure familière. Baissant son arme, elle défit la chainette de sécurité et ouvrit la porte.

- Mulder, tu ne devrais pas être ici, le réprimanda-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas censés nous connaître, tu te rappelles ? Tu vas détruire notre couverture !

Calme-toi, Scully, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Et si quelqu'un nous trouve ensemble, nous devrons juste admettre avoir une liaison secrète, et ils ne trouveront rien à y redire. Crois-moi, si quelqu'un par hasard tombait sur nous maintenant, il ne se dirait pas : 'Oh, ces deux-là doivent être des agents fédéraux en couverture'

Scully le regarda comme si elle voulait protester encore, mais elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et le fit entrer. C'est seulement quand il entra dans le petit appartement qu'elle remarqua que ses mains n'étaient pas vides.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

_- Independance day_, répondit-il en souriant. Elle secoua la tête.

- Franchement, Mulder, tu n'as jamais autre chose que des extraterrestres dans la tête ?

- Pour le moment, c'est toi qui occupes toutes mes pensées.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaça et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils succombèrent à leurs émotions trop longtemps refoulées, et aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que le film était tombé par terre.

Un peu plus tard, Scully était étendue sur le canapé, heureuse. Elle était appuyée contre la poitrine de Mulder, dont les bras l'enlaçaient fermement. Elle caressait au hasard la peau de ses avant-bras musclés, et elle sentait son souffle régulier caresser doucement le haut de son crâne.

- Je devrais peut-être me lever et aller nous préparer à dîner, dit-elle sans faire le moindre effort pour quitter son étreinte.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête. Ils restèrent assis en silence encore une minute avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je me lève.

- Mmm, je suppose.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que son estomac gargouilla il rit et la lâcha enfin.

- Il me semble que ta suggestion de diner arrive à point nommé, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai des pâtes. Ca devrait être prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes, annonça-t-elle en se relevant du canapé.

- Parfait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Ne pas rester au milieu du chemin. Mettre le couvert.

- A vos ordres, Capitaine !

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du dîner à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait au long du mois écoulé. Alors qu'il lui expliquait comment une simple discussion sur Freud avait dégénérer un jour en classe, Scully remarqua dans ses yeux la passion qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il parlait d'une affaire non-classée ou d'elle.

- Ça te plaît donc bien, d'enseigner, non ?

- C'est pas mal, admit-il.

- Tu penses changer de carrière ?

- Et abandonner nos voyages à travers tout le pays à la recherche d'aliens ? Jamais ! Je suis content de mon travail. Je ne pense pas être aussi heureux en faisant autre chose.

- Ça ne te dirait pas, des fois, de mener une vie plus normale ?

- Tu veux dire, avec des horaires de bureau, une palissade blanche autour du jardin, deux enfants et demi et tout le tralala ? a) Je m'ennuierais dans des horaires de bureau : au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je préfère mener une vie imprévisible. b) Je n'aime pas les clôtures, surtout lorsqu'elles sont blanches. Ca fait toujours tellement…cage, je dirais. C'est comme si je m'emprisonnais dans ma propre maison. Et puis de toute façon, c'est moche. c), je me demande ce que je ferais d'une moitié d'enfant. Il risquerait d'être assez maladroit, et je suis sûr qu'on se moquerait de lui.

Scully leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque soit la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il arrivait toujours à la faire rire. Cet inaltérable sens de l'humour était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait autant.

- Mais tu voudrais des enfants ou pas ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Je suppose qu'un jour, j'aimerais bien en avoir, oui.

- Ah.

Tout à coup, Scully se tut. Il voulait des enfants : elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait posé la question. Pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas voulu ? Après tout, il était génial avec les gosses. Elle se rappelait combien il avait été merveilleux avec Emily, comment il arrivait à la faire rire si peu de temps après l'avoir rencontrée. Bien sûr qu'il était super avec les enfants. Après tout, ne se comportait-il pas lui-même souvent comme un grand enfant ? Il méritait d'être père. N'importe quel enfant aurait été chanceux de l'avoir pour père.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner d'enfant. Ils avaient appris quelques temps auparavant qu'elle était incapable de porter un enfant. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais la joie de mettre au monde une vie nouvelle, et elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher de connaitre cette joie. Il serait sans doute mieux pour lui de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer sa vie, une femme qui ne serait pas brisée, une femme qui pourrait lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

Apparemment, Mulder savait ce à quoi elle pensait car il continua.

- Tu ne me laisses jamais terminer ! Oui, je veux des enfants, mais seulement avec la bonne personne. Et si je n'ai jamais d'enfant, tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout ce que je désire dans cette pièce.

Scully sembla tout à coup très intéressée par ses pâtes. Elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qui se formait dans ses yeux. Elle était forte : elle était une Agent Spéciale du FBI, pour l'amour du Christ. Elle s'était entrainée à ne pas laisser ses sentiments transparaître, et elle pensait avoir accompli du bon travail de ce côté-là. Sauf quand Mulder n'était pas loin. Quand il était près d'elle, le mur qu'elle avait si patiemment construit semblait tomber en poussière, et tous les paris étaient ouverts.

- Je ne te mérite pas, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour son assiette que pour lui. Je suis brisée, Mulder, je ne peux pas te donner une famille. Je ne peux même pas te donner un seul enfant, alors encore moins deux et demi. Tu mérites mieux.

Mulder renifla.

- Je pense tous les jours la même chose à ton sujet. Dana, regarde-moi !

Qu'il utilise son prénom éveilla son attention, et elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il se pencha en travers de la table et recouvrit sa main, en pressant doucement ses doigts dans les siens.

- Tu as tout fait pour me mériter. Tu es la seule personne à croire en moi, la seule personne qui écoute mes théories loufoques, la seule personne à accepter de me suivre dans ce dans quoi la plupart des gens ne voient rien d'autre qu'une chose futile. Tu m'es complètement opposée, mais c'est ça qui nous fait si bien travailler ensemble. Nous nous complétons l'un l'autre. Et quand tu dis que tu es brisée, tu es si loin de la vérité que je me dis que tu as du aller rendre visite à mes petits amis gris.

Cette dernière réplique provoqua un mince sourire à Scully.

- Dana, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Dieu sait à quel point tu es plus forte que moi. Et c'est en partie ma faute si tu ne peux pas fonder une famille avec moi. Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas m'accuser ainsi, dit-il, anticipant son objection. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est de ma faute. Mais je crois aux miracles. Je pense que si nous y croyons assez, nous pourrions fonder une famille plus tôt que nous ne le pensons. Evidemment, je doute que notre famille puisse être normale.

- Tu crois aux miracles, Mulder ?

- Tu es catholique, Scully. Je pense que les miracles sont la seule chose sur laquelle nous puissions être d'accord.

- Je crois que c'est un miracle qui m'a guérie du cancer. Je crois aussi que c'est un miracle que nous soyons encore tous les deux en vie, vue le nombre de fois où nous avons été à la frontière de la mort. Mais je pense aussi que j'ai épuisé mon quota de miracles.

- Dieu n'est pas à un miracle près, si?

Après le diner, ils retournèrent à l'école, sur l'insistance de Mulder. Il affirmait que la police ne l'avait pas laissé voir la scène du crime et qu'ils avaient surement manqué quelque chose. C'est ainsi que Scully se retrouva debout devant le bâtiment qu'elle avait quitté quatre heures avant que Mulder ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

Finalement, elle entendit un déclic satisfaisant, et Mulder ouvrit la porte. La lumière sur le boitier de l'alarme près de la porte devint rouge, et une série de faibles bips se fit entendre. Imperturbable, Mulder alla jusqu'au boitier blanc et tapa dessus une série de quatre chiffres. A peine eut-il tapé le dernier chiffre de la série que les bips cessèrent et la lumière repassa au vert.

- Comment as-tu eu le code ? demanda Scully.

- Je suis devenu copain avec le nouveau concierge, répondit Mulder. Viens, la scène du crime est par là.

Il lui ouvrit le chemin dans les couloirs sombres, sans prendre la peine d'allumer sa lampe de poche qu'il tenait lâchement dans la main. Scully le suivit rapidement, en essayant d'ignorer l'écho de ses talons sur le lino, ce qui était un son assez déconcertant. Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouva en face de toilettes de filles. A première vue, elles n'avaient rien de particulier. Elles ressemblaient à toutes les toilettes d'école dans lesquelles Scully était allée. Mais en se rapprochant, elle ressentit tout à coup comme un froid inexplicable. C'était comme si ces sanitaires abritaient quelque chose de sinistre, comme si elles conservaient des traces de l'atrocité qui s'y était commise, des traces qui forcèrent Scully à reculer.

Scully se reprit rapidement, en jugeant ces pensées comme absurdes. Elle travaillait avec Mulder depuis trop longtemps. Encore un peu, et elle commencerait à manger des graines de tournesol comme lui. Avec la partie rationnelle de son esprit de nouveau aux commandes, elle se força à entrer dans les sanitaires. Mulder se tenait déjà dans la pièce, et la balayait du rayon de sa lampe de poche. Les murs étaient peints en jaune et couverts de secrets serments d'amour et de messages haineux laissés dans l'espoir de laisser une trace durable. Les lavabos étaient normaux, et directement accrochés au mur. L'un des robinets coulait toujours, et Scully alla automatiquement l'éteindre avant de se retourner vers Mulder. Il était déjà à la cabine la plus éloignée, et il en poussait la porte ouverte du bout du pied tout en en éclairant l'intérieur de sa lampe-torche. Scully savait grâce aux photographies de la scène du crime que le corps avait été trouvé à cet endroit-là. Mais l'endroit avait été lavé depuis que les photos avaient été prise : Scully ne discernait pas la moindre trace de sang sur le sol.

Mulder observa le sol encore quelques secondes avant de tourner son attention vers la porte de la cabine. Quelque chose sembla attirer son regard, car il se rapprocha et essuya précautionneusement quelque chose sur la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scully

- De la boue, ou quelque chose comme ça, je suppose, répondit Mulder en observant la substance.

Il leva le doigt jusqu'à son nez et le renifla avant de plisser le nez.

- Ou peut-être pas.

Scully sentit à son tour.

- Du méthane, affirma-t-elle. Et tu as raison, c'est de la boue, qui vient sans doute d'un marais. Mais ça ne veut rien dire : il y a des marais juste à la sortie de l'école. N'importe quelle fille a pu sortir et rapporter de la boue ici. Ca ne signifie qu'elle soit notre tueuse.

Mulder ne répondit rien. Tout à coup, il retourna à la cabine et en ferma la porte.

- Scully, ouvre la porte, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu ouvres cette porte, répéta-t-il.

Sans comprendre, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, en mettant une main sur la porte en plastique pour l'ouvrir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- A quoi pensais-tu, Mulder ?

En guise de réponse, Mulder pointa sa main sur la porte.

- La boue est trop haute. La plupart des filles font à peu près ta taille. Elles ouvrent la porte en poussant au même endroit que toi. Mais si tu regarde bien, la boue est presque dix centimètres au-dessus.

- Certaines filles sont plus grandes que moi.

- Mais pas beaucoup. Je pense que ça vient de notre tueur.

- D'accord, Mulder, tu as peut-être raison, mais cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup. La plupart des hommes de ce lycée doivent être assez grands pour poser leur main à cet endroit.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de l'école, marmonna Mulder, qui regardait toujours la porte.

- D'accord. Donc, selon toi, ce pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pas forcément quelqu'un. Plutôt quelque chose.

Scully gémit et leva les yeux au ciel, sentant que Mulder allait lui sortir une de ses théories loufoques.

- Mulder, si tu suggère que ces meurtres ont été commis par le professeur du lac noir,…

- Le professeur du lac noir ? Où donc as-tu été pécher cette idée?

- C'est un livre pour enfant. Je le lis à mes neveux et nièces, de temps en temps.(1)

Mulder la regardait toujours avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu sais quoi ? arrête d'y penser. Le fait est, Mulder, que ce n'est pas une affaire non-classée. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors ne fais pas comme si c'en était une.

- Mais écoute-moi juste un peu, Scully. Il y a plein d'affaires très détaillées avec des créatures qui sortent des marais. A chaque fois, c'est un marqueur de la déforestation de l'endroit dans le but de construire toujours plus de maisons pour des multimillionnaires. Peut-être que quelque chose a détruit son habitat naturel, le forçant à émigrer vers le lieu le plus proche : l'école.

- Hon hon, dit Scully, en hochant la tête comme si elle approuvait ce qu'il disait alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais pourquoi personne n'a découvert cette créature des marais plus tôt, alors ?demanda-t-elle.

- Pour la même raison que personne ne l'a découvert lorsqu'il vivait dans les marais. Il sait bien se cacher, et il a appris à se fondre dans son environnement.

- Excuse-moi, Mulder, mais je ne crois pas qu'un monstre des marais ait pu se dissimuler ici. Des gens l'auraient remarqué.

Mais Mulder ne faisait déjà plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il avait retourné son attention à la porte de la cabine, cherchant une preuve qu'il était le seul à pouvoir trouver.

- Il n'y avait pas de traces de strangulation, fit-il remarquer.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, lui dit Scully. Tous les rapports d'autopsie montrent que les victimes ont subis un traumatisme crânien peu avant leur mort. Elles étaient probablement inconscientes pendant le… Scully n'arrivait pas à trouver un mot pour décrire l'attaque brutale qui s'était déroulée.

- La mutilation ? proposa Mulder en se tournant vers elle. Tu dois admettre, Scully, que ces meurtres ont quelque chose de bestiale. La brutalité de ces attaques semble indiquer que ce qui a tué ces gens n'était pas humain.

- Mulder, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les tueurs n'agissent pas toujours comme les autres humains. Beaucoup de psychopathes assimilent leurs meurtres à un acte charnel.

- Oui, mais rarement jusqu'à ce point. Quelque chose a fait cela à mains nues.

- Des mains impliquent quelque chose d'humain.

- Pas forcément. As-tu eu l'autorisation de pratiquer une autopsie ?

- Non. Skinner ne veut pas que je mette notre couverture en danger.

- Nous avons besoin de voir le corps

- Mulder-, commença Scully, se doutant de ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Si nous y allons demain et que nous montrons notre badge, je suis sur qu'ils seront contents de nous laisser jeter un coup d'œil au corps. J'ai juste besoin de le voir une ou deux minutes.

- Mulder, ce serait désobéir à un ordre direct !

- Depuis quand est-ce que ça nous arrête ? Et puis de toute façon, kinner a seulement dit que tu ne pouvais pas y aller. Il n'a rien dit à mon sujet.

- Mulder, tu n'es pas qualifié pour pratiquer une autopsie.

- Je ne veux pas pratiquer une autopsie, seulement jeter un œil au corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ?

- De la boue.

- De la boue ?

- Oui : si il y a de la boue dans les blessures, cela accréditera ma théorie.

- Mais il n'a jamais été question de boue dans les blessures des trois autres victimes.

- Oui, mais les trois autres victimes ont été trouvés à l'extérieur. Le coroner a certainement considéré que la boue comme une contamination de la scène du crime par le lieu.

- Mulder, tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis.

- Mais Scully, c'est parfaitement logique !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas : un animal ne tue pas pour s'amuser. Un animal tue pour se nourrir ou pour se protéger, et ce qui a tué ces personnes ne l'a fait ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un animal.

- Si ce n'est ni un humain, ni un animal, qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

- Je pense que c'est une sorte de mutant.

- Oh, génial, un autre mutant, marmonna Scully, mais Mulder ne fit pas signe d'avoir entendu.

- Tu as raison, Scully, les humains sont les seules créatures sur cette planète à tuer sans nécessité. Mais nous régulons ce désir par des codes moraux et des lois. Après, si quelque chose partiellement humain a muté et n'est contrôlé par rien, ce serait logique qu'il tue sans raison.

- Mulder, as-tu envisagé juste une fois que ces meurtres aient pu être commis par un tueur en série parfaitement humain et parfaitement normal ?

- Je ne crois pas, Scully. Je sens les ondes.

- Les ondes de « je-suis-sur-le-point-de-tuer-quelqu'un-à-mains-nues » ? Je pense que ça vient de moi, Mulder.

- Non, c'est juste l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans cette affaire. Quelque chose de bizarre, gloussa-t-il. Et comme tout le monde le sait au FBI, le bizarre est ma spécialité.

Ils examinèrent les toilettes encore quelques minutes avant que Mulder ne déclare qu'il n'y avait plus rien à découvrir. Il aurait voulu sortir pour aller explorer les marais, mais Scully refusa catégoriquement, affirmant qu'il faisait sombre, qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle ne portait pas des vêtements adaptés à une randonnée dans un marais. Il essaya d'argumenter pendant une ou deux minutes avant de se rendre, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'appartement de Scully.

(1)Alors effectivement, il y a bien un livre pour enfant intitulé _The teacher from the black lagoon_, dans lequel, si j'ai bien compris, un élève rêve que sa maitresse est un monstre qui dévore les enfants (mais c'est à vérifier)


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, et l'enquête se précise! J'ai un aveu à vous faire: je n'ai pas été une très bonne élève pendant les vacances, il me reste encore le chapitre 10 à traduire, soit environ 2 600 mots. Autant vous dire tout de suite que le deuxième volet n'est pas du tout entamé: je n'ai même pas encore découpé les chapitres, c'est vous dire. A ma décharge, j'avais six bouquins à lire pour les cours, et deux bébés de 1 an et 3 mois qui n'arrêtaient pas de sourire et de babiller, alors voilà, quoi.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture!

Chapitre 4 :

Scully se réveilla le lendemain matin juste après 7h. Même si elle ne reconnaissait pas le décor autour d'elle, elle n'en était pas surprise : elle avait été dans tellement de motels au cours de ses cinq années dans les affaires non-classée qu'elle était habituée à se réveiller dans des lieux inconnus. La seule chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, cependant, était le bras musclé autour de sa taille. Après tout, Mulder et elle n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble avant son départ, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec un homme avant cela…et bien, c'était avant qu'elle ne débute aux affaires non-classées.

Même si ce n'était pas familier, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable. En fait, c'était très réconfortant d'être étendue, serrée dans les bras de Mulder, et d'écouter son souffle régulier près de sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, elle se réveillait parfaitement reposée.

Précautionneusement, Scully se retourna pour lui faire face. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, et son nez était à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il était couché sur le côté et ne portait qu'un caleçon vert qui était seulement en partie recouvert par la couverture qui lui arrivait aux hanches. De là où elle était, Scully voyait parfaitement ses bras et son torse musclés et ses cheveux noirs qui couvrait légèrement le haut de son front. Il sentait les fraises et la crème car il avait obligé d'utiliser son gel douche la veille, mais derrière ce parfum, elle sentait une autre odeur, plus forte et moins facilement identifiable : mais cette odeur lui était propre. Au fil des années, elle en était venue à associer cette odeur au réconfort et à la sécurité. Et maintenant, cette odeur la submergeait, la faisant se sentir vraiment bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait.

- Bonjour, beauté, dit-il en la serrant plus fort.

- Mulder, nous devons nous lever, dit-elle alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

- Non, non, non. C'est samedi, le jour de la grasse matinée.

- Mulder…

- Scully, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de cinq semaines. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu n'as pas envie de rester un peu au lit avec moi ?

Et cette fois, lorsqu'il la serra contre lui, elle ne fit aucune objection.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tout deux assis à la petite table de la salle à manger et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Mulder avait mis un T-shirt par-dessus son boxer, et Scully portait une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama de soie, étant incapable de sortir de sa chambre avec seulement son pyjama depuis une expérience embarrassante à l'Université.

- Je pense que je vais aller m'habiller et me coiffer un peu pour aller à la morgue, dit Mulder comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

- J'espérais vraiment que tu aurais renoncé, dit Scully, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Une fois que Mulder avait décidé quelque chose, il était pratiquement impossible de l'en détourner.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi

- Tu sais très bien que je vais venir quand même.

- Je sais, je voulais juste pointer que c'est ton choix, de venir avec moi. Je ne te force à rien.

Il prit une gorgée du café qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt, notant au passage qu'il était plus fort que d'habitude. Apparemment, elle avait tenu compte de ses plaintes à propos de son « jus de chaussettes » habituel.

Une heure plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la morgue de la ville. C'était un lourd bâtiment en briques, étrangement semblable à ses voisins. Il n'y avait aucun panneau, strictement rien pour indiquer la fonction du bâtiment. La seule chose qui leur permettait d'en deviner la fonction était le petit numéro à côté de la lourde porte de fer, numéro qui correspondait à celui qu'avait trouvé Scully sur Internet lorsqu'elle avait cherché l'adresse de la morgue.

- Charmant endroit, remarqua Mulder, sarcastique, en se garant dans l'une des nombreuses places de parking vides. Remarquant toutes les places vides autour d'eux, il ajouta :

- Ca semble assez mort.

Scully leva les yeux au ciel, et il ricana doucement en descendant de la voiture.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'impression de vide semblait imprégner l'atmosphère, étouffant les deux agents. La première pièce qu'ils traversèrent était très grande, carrelée, et ne contenait que quelques chaises en métal poussées sur le côté. Le silence était complet.

Un peu agacée, quoique refusant de l'admettre, Scully s'approcha d'une grande porte en métal qui ne portait aucun panneau. Elle s'ouvrait sur un long et étroit couloir, dont le sol était couvert du même carrelage blanc cassé que la première salle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle, se demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux dans le bâtiment.

Cependant, elle reçut une réponse quand l'une des portes sur le côté gauche du couloir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme d'âge mur en tenue de nettoyage. Il dévisagea Scully à travers les verres épais de ses lunettes à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs, et Scully savait pourquoi : la morgue n'est pas le lieu le plus accueillant du monde.

- Oui, je suis l'Agent Spéciale Dana Scully, et voici mon partenaire, l'Agent Spécial Fox Mulder, dit Scully, en montrant Mulder qui l'avait rejoint dans le couloir. Ils montrèrent tous les deux leurs badges.

- Nous sommes du FBI, ajouta-t-elle, et nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons jeter un œil au corps de Theresa Fowler.

- Je ne savais pas que le FBI était impliqué dans l'affaire

-Nous voudrions voir le corps, dit Mulder, éludant la question.

- Certainement. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de pratiquer l'autopsie. Nous avons eu beaucoup d'accidents de la route, ces derniers temps. Tous ces adolescents qui viennent d'avoir leur permis de conduire et qui se croient indestructibles. C'est triste, vraiment.

- Justement, l'Agent Scully est médecin et est parfaitement qualifiée pour pratiquer une autopsie. Je suis sur qu'elle sera prête à faire celle de Theresa Fowler, surtout si cela peut vous faire gagner du temps, dit Mulder avec un sourire radieux vers Scully qui le foudroya du regard en réponse.

Le coroner ne sembla pas remarquer l'apparente mauvaise volonté de Scully.

- Ce serait super, je déteste être en retard. Je vais vous montrer où c'est.

L'homme les conduisit le long du couloir jusqu'à une seconde porte située à quelques pas de celle dont il était sorti. Il l'ouvrit, révélant une petite salle contenant une seule table d'examen en métal en son centre. Sur le côté, il avait un certain nombre de tiroirs, certains portant un nom, d'autres temporairement vides. Le coroner chercha un instant parmi les noms avant de trouver celui de Theresa Fowler.

- La voila, annonça-t-il en ouvrant à moitié un tiroir révélant un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Merci de vous en occuper, Agent Scully : Michael, mon seul collègue depuis le départ de Julia, est absent depuis une semaine, et je commence à être vraiment en retard. Je suis juste à côté, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant Scully qui regardait toujours Mulder comme si le regarder était la meilleur façon de le faire terminer dans l'un des tiroirs réfrigérés près d'eux.

- Maintenant, tu peux faire l'autopsie comme tu le voulais, lui dit-il.

- Mulder, si je mets mon nom dans le rapport, Skinner saura que j'ai désobéi aux ordres.

- Je pense qu'il te le pardonnera, surtout si nous arrivons à résoudre cette affaire.

Il l'aida à mettre le corps sur la table d'examen.

- De toute façon, nous avons fait pire qu'autopsier un corps, et nous sommes toujours là tous les deux, alors je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Je croyais que tu ne cherchais qu'un peu de boue.

- Oui, mais c'est encore mieux. Nous allons savoir exactement de quoi elle est morte.

Mulder se retourna vers la porte.

- Une seconde, où vas-tu ?

- Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, dit-il évasivement.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici.

- Calme-toi, je reviens d'ici deux heures. Appelle-moi si tu trouve quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve tous les samedis à autopsier un cadavre ?

- Tu es dévouée à ton travail.

- Samedi prochain, nous ferons quelque chose de normal pour changer. Je ne veux pas voir un seul cadavre, ni même en entendre parler, d'accord ?

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Mulder s'arrêta à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. L'une des bibliothécaires l'aida à trouver une grande partie des vieux journaux de la ville mis sur microfilms, et il commença à les visionner. Au bout de trente minutes d'infructueuses recherches, il commença à sentir la familière migraine que les gros titres défilant à cette vitesse semblaient toujours provoquer. Il releva les yeux et ajusta ses lunettes de lecture, mais le mal de tête ne s'arrangea pas. En se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise. Une voix qui avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier le fit se redresser et manqua de la faire tomber de sa chaise. Il se tourna et vit un homme qui avait à peu près le même âge que lui. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs, et était parfaitement rasé, ce qui révélait une mâchoire assez forte. Il portait un jean ajusté et un polo orange.

- M. Hardy, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, dit l'homme.

Mulder chercha un moment dans sa mémoire avant de trouver son nom.

- Eh bien, M. Yeats, je me suis dit que si je voulais obliger mes élèves à venir à la bibliothèque, il serait de bon ton que je m'y rende moi-même de temps à autre.

- C'est très noble de votre part. Que cherchez-vous ?

- Oh, rien de très passionnant, juste quelques documents pour mes cours.

Yeats baissa les yeux et vit les quatre journaux étalés devant Mulder sur toute la table. Ils étaient tous trop récents pour avoir été mis sur microfilm. Mulder les avait récupérés car chacun parlait d'un des meurtres.

- Je suppose que vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous fallait, commenta Yeats en voyant les journaux.

Mulder se maudit lui-même silencieusement en baissant les yeux à son tour et en voyant le gros titre écrit en haut de la page ouverte devant lui : « La professeure de biologie devient la quatrième victime des meurtres de l'école privée ». Il s'obligea cependant à rester impassible en répondant.

- Je voulais simplement savoir ce que les gens pensent qu'il s'est passé.

- Les gens pensent beaucoup de choses, M. Hardy, répondit Yeats. Si vous voulez mon avis, Miss Fowler n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

En entendant cela, Mulder se sentit soudain très intéressé par ce que lui disait le professeur. Après tout les interrogatoires déguisés qu'il avait menés, après toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites pour découvrir un mobile, allait-il résoudre cette affaire grâce à un prof fouineur qui avait pratiquement explosé sa couverture ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Mulder d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu la rumeur ?

- Quelle rumeur ?

- La rumeur selon laquelle Miss Fowler avait une aventure avec M. Pearson.

- Non. Qui l'a lancée ?

- Oh, presque tout le monde en parlait, surtout après que M. Jameson les aient trouvés ensemble il y a quelques mois. Naturellement, ils ont tout nié en bloc, et prétendu qu'elle « ne faisait que l'aider à ranger sa salle ». Mais ça n'a pas empêché les rumeurs de circuler.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'en n'aie pas entendu parler ?

- Probablement parce que vous êtes nouveau et que personne ne vous fait encore trop confiance.

- Vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

- Ouais, j'en suis pratiquement certain. C'est de notoriété publique que Pearson n'est pas heureux avec sa femme : il râlait à propos d'elle toute la journée en salle des professeurs. Et il semblait plutôt intéressé par Miss Fowler : il ne cherchait toujours des prétextes pour aller la voir dans sa salle ou pour lui parler après le déjeuner. En fait, la plupart des professeurs hommes de l'école étaient attirés par Miss Fowler, et ce n'est pas moi qui leur jetterais la pierre. Elle était belle à tomber par terre. Et la nouvelle prof de biologie qui vient d'être embauchée est encore mieux. Vous l'avez déjà vue.

Mulder acquiesça.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés vendredi.

- Dans ce cas, vous voyez ce que je veux dire quand je dis qu'elle est étourdissante. J'espère seulement qu'elle est célibataire, parce que j'aimerai vraiment mieux la connaitre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mulder eut du mal à contenir la vague de jalousie qu'il sentait bouillir dans son ventre.

- En fait, il me semble qu'elle m'a parlé d'un petit ami, dit-il.

- Les petits amis vont et viennent, répondit Yeats avec un haussement d'épaule.

S'obligeant à se concentrer sur l'affaire et non sur l'incroyable envie qu'il avait de mettre un coup de poing à l'homme assis en face de lui, Mulder demanda :

- Vous disiez que beaucoup des professeurs hommes étaient attirés par Miss Fowler. Vous pensez qu'un d'entre eux ait pu avoir une liaison avec elle ?

- J'en doute. Elle ne leur aurait pas accordé le temps d'une seule journée. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait fait une exception pour Pearson. En fait, je n'y aurais jamais cru si Jameson ne les avait pas vus ce jour-là.

- Au fait, qui est ce M. Jameson ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà rencontré.

- C'est parce qu'il a disparu il y a environ quatre mois.

- Disparu ?

- Oui : un soir, il n'est pas rentré chez lui, alors sa femme a appelé les flics. Ils ont trouvé sa voiture juste à la sortie du bois. La batterie était morte, alors ils ont supposé qu'il avait essayé de prendre un raccourci à travers bois jusqu'à la station-service la plus proche.

- Et ils ont retrouvé son corps ?

- Non. Ils ont cherché un certain temps, mais ils ont fini par conclure qu'il a probablement fini au fond d'un marais. Vous ne voyez vraiment rien dans ces bois la nuit : c'est pas difficile de prendre un mauvais chemin et de se retrouver dans ces marais. Une fois que vous avez commencé à vous enfoncer, vous ne pouvez plus sortir.

- Mais personne ne l'a vu ou n'en a entendu parler depuis ce moment ?

- Bien sur que non : il est mort, nous le savons tous. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions, au fait ?

- J'essaye juste de me faire une meilleure idée de l'école.

- Alors sachez que d'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi intéressant. J'enseigne dans cette école depuis pratiquement quinze ans, et il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant de disparition ou de meurtre d'élève et de professeur avant ces cinq-là. Mais maintenant, c'est la tempête. Les parents retirent leurs enfants de l'école, certaines grosses pointures menacent de retirer leur progéniture, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était question de nous faire arrêter. Et puis la police qui ne fait rien pour arrêter ça. Ils disent qu'ils travaillent sur cette affaire, mais les gens continuent de mourir. Honnêtement, je serai surpris si cette école reste ouverte l'an prochain.

- Vous ne semblez pas si inquiet.

- J'ai un doctorat en physique théorique, M. Hardy. Croyez-moi, j'ai reçu une foule d'offres d'emplois depuis des années. Si j'étais vous, je commencerais déjà à chercher une solution de secours.

- Merci, j'y penserai.

- Bien, je vais devoir y aller. Je vous laisse retourner à vos recherches.

- Content de vous avoir vu, répondit Mulder avec une sincérité inhabituelle pour ce genre de phrase. Mais il avait vraiment apprécié parler avec Yeats : le professeur lui avait donné des renseignements précieux pour résoudre cette affaire. Désormais, Mulder avait une nouvelle théorie, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver les preuves pour la confirmer. Avec un soupir, il retourna à nauséabonde machine à microfilm et étendit sa recherche à des journaux plus anciens.


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà, après presque un mois d'absence la suite de cette enquête. Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle? J'ai fini de traduire cette fic. Vous en voulez une moins bonne? Je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire la suivante, et ce pour deux première, c'est que je suis en concours blancs à partir de la semaine prochaine, donc il faut que je bosse si je veux garder ma place de majore en géo et en latin. La deuxième est beaucoup moins sérieuse: j'ai commencé à écrire une fic qui pour le moment s'appelle _La Nuit froide et sombre_, et que je publierai quand j'en serai satisfaite (ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, j'écris un peu dans le désordre). Du coup, je vais finir de publier _Le Professeur du Lac Noir_, et après le Nouvel An, je commencerai la traduction de _Thanksgiving_ si je n'ai pas trop de boulot.

Merci de me lire, les reviews me font toujours plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Deux heures plus tard, Mulder se garait dans le parking de la morgue, toujours aussi désert. Cette fois, il entra directement dans le bâtiment et alla sans hésiter à la salle d'autopsie où il avait laissé Scully. Il trouva en train de recoudre méticuleusement le corps, dessinant une ligne nette de minuscules points noirs. Au fil des années au cours desquelles il avait travaillé avec Scully, il avait découvert qu'elle préférait l'ordre au chaos, et elle travaillait dur pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. C'était ce soin du détail qui faisait d'elle une bonne scientifique, un bon médecin légiste, et une bonne agente fédérale.

- Scully, j'ai compris ! annonça fièrement Mulder en brandissant les pages d'informations qu'il avait copiées à la bibliothèque.

- Compris quoi, Mulder ? demanda-t-elle en finissant le dernier point et en posant l'aiguille sur le petit plateau en métal à coté du corps. Elle utilisa le dos de sa main pour chasser de son visage une mèche rousse en relevant les yeux pour le regarder.

- L'affaire. Je sais qui a fait ça.

- La créature des marais ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Pas exactement. Je pense que c'est le professeur qui s'est… enlisé dans la boue quand il s'est perdu dans les bois il y a quelques mois.

Scully leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour pointer l'impossibilité de sa théorie, mais il leva la main.

- Laisse-moi finir, Scully. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais quelques recherches à faire. J'étais en train d'étudier de vieux journaux quand Yeats - tu sais, le prof de physique de l'école, qui trouve soit dit en passant que tu es « étourdissante ».

Scully le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi ? tu ne penses pas que n'importe qui peut te trouver étourdissante ? De tout ce que j'ai prévu de te dire, c'est celle que je pensais que tu serais la plus à même de croire.

- Mulder, termine ton histoire.

-D'accord, mais juste pour compléter, moi aussi, je te trouve étourdissante. Et note bien que j'ajouterais même d'autres qualificatifs.-

- Mulder, termine ton histoire ou ferme la.

- Par-don. Bref, on a parlé, et il m'a dit que Theresa Fowler avait eu une liaison avec un autre professeur. Évidemment, un autre prof, Jameson, les a surpris un jour. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble- Yeats ne s'est pas étendu là-dessus - mais apparemment, c'était suffisant pour convaincre n'importe qui de leur liaison, donc j'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu ferais devant ta mère.

- Donc voilà ton mobile.

- Quoi ?

- Une liaison. Ça arrive tout le temps, Mulder. Une épouse est jalouse de ce que son mari aille voir ailleurs, et elle se venge sur la maitresse. C'est une explication logique.

- Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ? Le fait que cette affaire n'ait rien d'étrange ou d'inexplicable ?

- Non, ce qui n'a pas de sens, c'est la raison pour laquelle une épouse jalouse tuerait les trois autres victimes. Elle n'aurait aucun mobile pour ces meurtres.

- Peut-être qu'elle les a tué pour faire croire à la police qu'elle avait affaire à un tueur en série. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une affaire comme ça : un meurtrier tue une seule personne pour une raison précise, et un certain nombre de personnes avec lesquelles il n'a aucun rapport, du coup, la police cherche un psychopathe, et pas une personne qui a un lien avec l'une des victimes.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, Scully. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait rien de personnel dans ces meurtres, même dans celui de Theresa Fowler. Celui qui l'a tuée n'agissait pas poussé par la jalousie, c'était de la rage pure et simple.

- La jalousie peut provoquer la rage, Mulder.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce à quoi nous avons affaire.

- Mulder…

- Scully, écoute-moi juste, et après, tu pourras démonter ma théorie autant que tu voudras, d'accord ?

Il interpréta le silence qui suivit sa question comme un accord et continua.

- Comme je le disais, quand Yeats a évoqué Jameson, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce type avant. Je savais que je ne lui avais jamais parlé puisque durant ces cinq dernières semaines, j'ai parlé à tous les profs de cette fichue école. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Yeats qui c'était, et il m'a expliqué que Jameson a disparu depuis quatre mois. Apparemment, sa voiture est tombée en panne, et il a essayé de couper à travers les bois. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps, et la police a conclu qu'il avait dû se noyer dans les marais.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton avis.

- Scully avait haussé les sourcils, une expression qu'elle avait souvent lorsque Mulder commençait à lui exposer une de ses théories.

- Non, je pense qu'il est allé dans les marais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y soit mort. Je pense qu'il en est revenu, mais changé. Muté. Son sens du bien et du mal a disparu.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il tué ces quatre personnes ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Scully, les animaux ne tuent que lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés. Eh bien je pense que les marais et cette créature qu'est devenu Jameson, qui fait partie des marais, se sentent menacés par les gens de l'école. Les maris perdent du terrain depuis des décennies, mais ils se défendent et essayent d'empêcher l'homme d'empiéter sur leur territoire. Les gens de l'école sont des cibles faciles : elles étaient toutes seules dans l'école, tard dans la nuit. De plus, l'école est plus proche des marais que le reste de la ville, c'est donc tout naturel que cette créature choisisse de tuer là.

- Mulder, c'est ridicule.

- Mais c'est déjà arrivé avant, lui répondit Mulder.

Il était de plus en plus excité, et il parlait de plus en plus vite en posant les papiers qu'il apportait sur une paillasse vide et en les étalant afin que Scully puisse lire quelques uns des titres.

- Quand j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé, je me suis dit que ce n'était sans doute pas un cas complètement isolé. Donc, j'ai fait des recherches. En 1974, un homme est parti marcher dans la forêt et a disparu. Là aussi, la police n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, et comme dans le cas de Jameson, ils ont pensé qu'il s'était noyé dans les marais. Mais trois jours plus tard, une femme a été assassinée alors qu'elle roulait sur la route nationale prés des marais. En fait, quelque chose a jailli des bois devant elle et lui a fait faire un écart qui l'a envoyée dans un arbre, avant de la tirer hors de la voiture et de la tuer à mains nues. Les enquêteurs ont trouvé sur le capot de sa voiture une grande bosse de la taille d'un être humain, couverte de boue. Un mois plus tard, deux promeneurs ont été trouvés au milieu de la route, tués eux aussi à mains nues par quelque chose. A peu prés deux mois après, un chasseur a affirmé avoir été attaqué par quelque chose qu'il a appelé « l'Homme de boue ». Il lui a tiré dessus deux fois, et la chose a sombré dans les marais pour ne pas réapparaître.

- Donc, voilà ta chose des marais, je suppose.

- Tout à fait. L'école n'était pas construite en 1974, donc « il » n'avait pas à lutter contre, et c'est pourquoi il s'est attaqué aux promeneurs et au chasseur. Quiconque s'approchait trop de son territoire était une proie légitime !

- Mulder, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que c'est l'histoire que tu vas raconter au directeur adjoint quand tu lui rendras ton rapport.

- Mais Scully, les preuves sont là ! répliqua Mulder en pointant du doigt les coupures de journaux pour lesquelles il avait travaillé si dur. Et les attaques n'ont pas seulement eu lieu en 1974. Ces journaux rapportent des meurtres et des attaques perpétrés par des êtres humanoïdes couverts de boue en 57, et puis en 35, et aussi en 1912, quand la ville venait tout juste d'être fondée.

- Mulder, tout ce que je vois, ce sont des coupures de journal qui décrivent des meurtres brutaux, avec les histoires fantastiques que les gens ont inventés pour les expliquer !

- Très bien, Scully, je t'apporterai les preuves.

- Comment ?

- Nous allons retourner à l'école.

- Quand ça ?

- Ce soir.

Scully gémit.

- Mulder, on est samedi soir. Rester des dans un lugubre bâtiment scolaire à attendre qu'un mutant nous attaque est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Et puis, si quelqu'un nous voie, ce sera difficile d'expliquer ce que nous faisons là.

Mulder semblait frustré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre restait sur sa hanche. Son regard était lointain, presque vide et Scully pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. Quand Mulder avait une idée en tête, il s'acharnait dessus comme un chien sur un os, et il fonçait souvent tête baissée dans les ennuis quand il pensait qu'agir pouvait l'aider à résoudre une enquête ou prouver une de ses théories. Et en dépit de son jugement souvent meilleur, Scully le suivait la plupart du temps dans ses dangereuses recherches parce qu'elle savait qu'à la fin de la journée, l'affaire en cours était souvent résolue. Elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde s'il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Pourquoi ? La plupart des gens auraient dit que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais même si cette affirmation était vraie, cela n'expliquait pas complètement le féroce dévouement qu'elle vouait à lui et à sa cause. Elle suivait Mulder parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et qu'elle avait confiance en son intelligence et en son intuition. Elle ne croyait peut-être pas aux extra-terrestres ou aux fantômes, mais elle le croyait, lui.

- Très bien, lui concéda-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Mais nous resterons Lundi après les cours, et peut-être même que nous irons explorer les bois pour voir si nous pouvons faire sortit cette chose de son repère.

Il la regarda et elle acquiesça.

- D'accord, Mulder, nous resterons lundi soir. Je prendrais même des vêtements de rechange et une lampe-torche pour ta petite expédition.

- Bien. Maintenant, qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ?

- Eh bien, tu seras content d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé de la boue dans les blessures. J'en ai envoyé un échantillon au laboratoire pour le faire analyser, mais je n'en attends pas grand-chose. Ca avait la consistance et l'odeur d'une boue normale venant de marais.

Scully marchait autour du corps tout en parlant, et elle avait adopté un ton professionnel et détaché. Elle portait toujours ses lunettes en plastique transparent, sa blouse jetable bleu et ses gants en latex. En la regardant, Mulder se dit que sa tenue lui allait étrangement bien. La plupart des gens qui la rencontraient ne se doutaient pas qu'elle était aussi à l'aise ainsi. Bien sur, son corps était mieux mis en valeur lorsqu'elle portait une robe du soir ou quelque chose d'un peu plus déshabillé. Mais sa tenue actuelle paraissait plus naturelle sur elle que n'importe quelle robe. On ne pouvait décidément pas juger sur un seul regard.

- La cause de la mort est difficile à déterminer, dit Scully. Elle a subi un fort traumatisme crânien, mais cela ne l'a pas tué. Le choc a cependant dû l'assommer. La plupart des lacérations ont été infligées avant la mort, indiqua-t-elle en montrant les marques qui couvraient le corps. Ces lacérations semblent avoir été causées par des ongles, ce qui indique que cette femme, comme les autres victimes, a été tuée à mains nues. Il y a aussi un certain nombre de contusions, qui semblent avoir été causées par une certaine force, ce qui me fait penser que le tueur est en bonne condition physique. Il n'y a pas de traces de blessures que la victime aurait infligées au tueur, donc je pense qu'il a du la prendre par surprise et lui cogner la tête contre quelque chose avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter de se défendre. Aucune des blessures qu'il lui a infligé n'aurait suffi seule à la tuer, mais avec toutes celles qu'elle a reçu, elle a du se vider de son sang en quelques minutes.

- Pas une manière très agréable de mourir, commenta Mulder.

- Sans doute pas, en effet. J'ai envoyé un échantillon de sang à Quantico pour une analyse toxicologique, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont trouver grand-chose. Ah, et il y a autre chose que tu trouveras sans doute intéressant.

- C'est quoi ?

- Elle était enceinte. Je pense que le père devait être ce prof avec lequel elle avait une liaison.

- Je me demande s'il le savait.

- Je me demande si sa femme le savait.

- Ce n'était pas sa femme, Scully. Tu as dit toi-même que les blessures avaient été infligées par une force considérable.

- Et tu pense qu'une femme ne peut pas disposer d'une force considérable ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration de la force que les femmes peuvent avoir, Mulder ? lui proposa-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Pas la peine de me montrer, Scully, je suis tout à fait au courant de comment tu frappes. Mais n'oublie pas la boue sur la porte. Notre tueur mesure à peu près 1m78 ou 1m80.

- Combien mesure la femme du professeur ?

Mulder haussa les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

- Dans ce cas, vérifie dans les dossiers du permis de conduire. Je préférerais être certaine qu'on n'a pas affaire à un être humain avant de partir chasser la Chose des Marais.

- Très bien, répondit Mulder en regardant autour de lui.

- Mon ordinateur portable est sur la table, indiqua Scully pour qu'il puisse vérifier tandis qu'elle prenait encore quelques notes sur l'autopsie avant de retirer ses vêtements de protection. Quand elle eut tout retiré, elle s'approcha de Mulder qui était penché sur l'ordinateur posé sur une petite table de métal

- Rebecca Pearson mesure environ 1m60, annonça fièrement Mulder au bout de quelques minutes de recherche. Elle ne peut donc en aucun cas être notre tueur.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que c'est Pearson lui-même qui l'a tué. Theresa Fowler avait du lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. S'il a refusé de l'aider avec le bébé, elle a très bien pu le menacer de tout révéler à sa femme. Du coup, Pearson a paniqué et l'a tué.

- Mais que fais-tu des trois autres victimes ?

- Peut-être qu'ils savaient des choses de leur liaison.

- J'en doute. Ces meurtres ne sont pas l'œuvre de quelqu'un de paniqué. Ils sont trop brutaux. S'il avait juste voulu empêcher ces gens de parler, un coup sur la tête suffisait.

- Je continue de penser que nous devrions parler à ce Pearson. Tu le connais bien ?

- Comme je connais la plupart des profs de cette école. Il enseigne la littérature anglaise. Je lui ai parlé une fois ou l'autre en salle des profs, mais je l'ai trouvé assez sec. Enfin, comme la plupart des profs d'anglais.

- Sec ou non, nous devons lui parler. Regarde si tu peux trouver quoique ce soit d'autre sur ses relations avec Theresa Fowler ou l'une des autres victimes.

- En fait, Scully, je pense que tu serais plus à même que moi de lui soutirer ce genre d'informations.

- Pourquoi ça, Mulder ?

Il la regarda d'un air éloquent, et soudain, elle comprit.

- Tu veux que je flirte avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- C'est toi qui veux savoir s'il est impliqué dans cette histoire. J'ajoute par ailleurs que la meilleure manière de soutirer des informations à un homme n'est pas de le faire interroger par un autre homme.

- Très bien, Mulder. Je lui parlerai lundi.

- D'accord. Mais tu ne trouveras rien. Il est innocent.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûre.


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà le chapitre 6. Décidemment, je ne suis pas capable de tenir un planning, mais que voulez-vous, les dames doivent savoir se faire attendre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres! Et bonne nouvelle, je commence aujourd'hui la traduction de la deuxième tranche.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la morgue, Scully s'arrêta tout à coup, prise d'un vertige. Elle porta une main à son front et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se mettre à tanguer sous ses pieds. Elle était vaguement consciente que ses genoux s'étaient mis à trembler sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Elle avait l'impression que les muscles de ses jambes ne réagissaient plus aux ordres de son cerveau, et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait été paralysée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle tomba avant d'avir pu analyser complétement cette idée. Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle allait tomber sur l'asphalte dur et solide, mais elle perdit connaissance avant l'impact.

Mulder vit Scully s'arrêter et lever la main à son front, et il se tourna immédiatement vers elle avec inquiétude. Alors qu'il avançait sa main pour la poser sur son épaule, il vit ses genoux trembler et instinctivement, ses bras se placèrent pour la rattraper, un dans son dos à la hauteur des hanches, et l'autre au niveau des épaules. Avec une étrange sensation de _déjà vu, _il se mit à l'appeler frénétiquement.

Scully ! Scully ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il savait qu'elle respirait grâce aux légers soulèvements de sa poitrine, mais elle semblait inconsciente. Il s'accroupit sur le sol, et il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, cherchant un indice sur tout son corps qui expliquerait son soudain évanouissement. Elle n'avait aucune piqure d'abeille, aucun trou, aucune trace de quelque genre que ce soit, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il allait prendre son téléphone dans sa poche pour appeler une ambulance quand elle commença à revenir à elle. Ses yeux battirent quelques fois et restèrent lointains un instant avant de se fixer sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. Tu viens de t'évanouir.

- Avec la main qui ne soutenait pas ses épaules, Mulder replaça doucement une mèche qui s'était égarée sur le visage de Scully.

- Je me rappelle m'être sentie bizarre, dit-elle en essayant de s'assoir, mais Mulder la cloua sur ses genoux en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger

- Je vais bien Mulder. Je crois que je me suis juste évanouie.

- Seulement évanouie ?

- Mais oui, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tour un plat, dit-elle en tentant difficilement de se dégager de son étreinte. Il la regarda attentivement s'assoir, cherchant le moindre signe de récidive. Scully nota son regard.

- Je vais bien, Mulder. Vraiment.

- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, lui dit-il.

- Je n'ai strictement rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour me le dire.

- Je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu y allais. Juste au cas où.

- Mulder…

- C'est bon. Mais au prochain évanouissement, vertige ou autre, je ne considérerais pas « non » comme une réponse. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

- D'accord, Mulder, soupira-t-elle.

D'aucuns auraient pensé que c'était gentil de sa part de se soucier autant de sa santé, mais elle trouvait son inquiétude un peu agaçante. Elle espérait qu'au moins, le moment venu, il se soucierait autant de sa propre santé et de sa propre sécurité qu'il ne s'inquiétait des siennes.

* * *

Mulder passait au crible ses notes sur l'affaire depuis près de deux heures lorsqu'il repoussa tous ses papiers, frustré. Peu importait le temps qu'il avait passé sur chaque détail, il ne leur trouvait pas le moindre sens. Sa meilleure théorie restait celle dont Scully s'était moquée plus tôt dans la journée, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la prouver d'ici le lundi soir. D'ici là, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester assis et de se tourner les pouces. Ayant besoin d'une pause dans son travail, il alluma son téléphone et appela Scully. Elle répondit à la première sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Scully, c'est moi. Ecoute, je ne vais nulle part dans l'enquête, je sens que je vais devenir fou si je reste plus longtemps. J'ai vu un gymnase sur la route du lycée, et je vais aller m'entrainer un peu. Tu me rejoins ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Parfait. J'y serai dans un quart d'heure.

Environ une heure plus tard, Mulder faisait des longueurs dans l'eau froide et chlorée de la piscine du gymnase. Ses bras puissants fendaient l'eau comme des lames de rasoirs et le tiraient en avant tandis que ses jambes repoussaient l'eau, lui fournissant ainsi une vitesse supplémentaire. Il essayait depuis quelques temps de nager un mile(1) sans s'arrêter. Il en avait été capable à l'Université, mais il avait arrêté de nager en entrant au Bureau, et son endurance avait nettement baissé. Un an auparavant, cependant, il s'était rendu compte que son manque d'exercice régulier avait des conséquences désastreuses sur la musculature qu'il avait développée avec tant de soin, et il avait recommencé à s'entrainer régulièrement. Il n'avait cependant pas réussi à atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé une semaine plus tôt : nager un mile entier sans s'arrêter.

Il lui restait sept longueurs à faire avant d'atteindre son but, et ses muscles étaient déjà tétanisés. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène, et il se surprit à sortir la tête de l'eau pour respirer à chaque mouvement. Il s'obligea pourtant à nager, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'était pas tout à fait sur de la raison de sa détermination à nager. Après tout, il n'y avait personne pour l'acclamer s'il y arrivait. Et sa vie ne s'arrêterait certainement pas s'il ne finissait pas ce mile. Mais il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait nager un mile, se prouver qu'il pouvait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. A la fin, cet accomplissement était plus important que tout, plus important que sa vie même. S'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à lui-même et à ses capacités, comment pourrait-il faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre ?

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent l'immeuble de Scully, il la suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, et à peine l'avait-elle ouverte qu'il alla en ligne droite au canapé où il s'effondra sur les coussins et renversa la tête en arrière.

- Ah, je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force de retourner à mon appartement, geignit-il, sentant les courbatures dans tous ses muscles. Le simple fait d'aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur lui avait paru semblable à l'ascension de l'Everest.

- Je vais commander une pizza, proposa Scully

- Mmm, d'accord, marmonna Mulder, les yeux déjà fermé. Scully lui jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête avant de chercher dans l'annuaire le numéro d'un livreur de pizza.

Mulder ressuscita un peu quand la pizza arriva, ce qui fit rire Scully quand elle arriva dans le salon avec la tarte et qu'elle vit son expression affamée. Il répondait toujours quand il était question de nourriture : l'odeur de pizza ou de cuisine chinoise pouvait le réveiller du plus profond sommeil (quoique Mulder dorme rarement profondément, puisqu'il dormait souvent par tranche de deux ou trois heures).

- Quelles garnitures as-tu choisies, Scully? Demanda Mulder en la voyant poser la pizza sur la table basse et aller à la cuisine pour prendre des assiettes et des couverts

- Poivrons, ananas et champignons, répondit-elle.

Mulder, qui avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la boîte bloqua son geste.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'avais envie des trois ingrédients, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bon ensemble, répondit Scully en entrant dans le salon avec la vaisselle.

- Le poivron va bien avec les saucisses et le jambon. Ananas, champignons et poivrons : on croirait que tu as choisi en fonction de l'ordre alphabétique.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas manger : ce n'est pas mon problème.

Scully ouvrit grand la boîte et choisit la plus grande part qu'elle posa précautionneusement sur une assiette. Elle cassa les fils de fromage avec les doigts et les enroula autour de sa part avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle en prit une grande bouchée qu'elle mâcha lentement, en savourant les différentes saveurs. Quoiqu'en dise Mulder, la pizza était délicieuse : juste ce qu'il fallait de piquant, de sucré et de salé.

Mulder la regarda un moment manger, puis voyant qu'elle ne recrachait pas ce qu'elle mangeait, il se décida à prendre lui-même une part. Bien sûr, il ne prit pas d'assiette, et les fils de fromage s'étirèrent, se cassant parfois pour retomber ses lèvres, lorsqu'il porta sa part à sa bouche. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention, se focalisant sur la part de pizza en face de lui. Courageusement, il prit une petite bouchée, qu'il mâcha avec circonspection. Il fut agréablement surpris par le goût, et reprit vite une seconde bouchée, plus grande cette fois-ci.

Rapidement, ils finirent la pizza, qui était pourtant grande. Scully n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des courses, et n'avait donc pas grand-chose dans son réfrigérateur. Aussi, Mulder lui proposa d'aller faire un saut à la station-service au coin de la rue pour acheter quelque chose à boire. Scully insista pour l'accompagner. Tous deux enfilèrent leurs manteaux et ils sortirent pendant que Mulder taquinait Scully sur la quantité de pizza qu'elle avait avalée.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner puisqu'une certaine personne a insisté pour que je fasse une autopsie.

- Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi, rétorqua Mulder.

- Je ne savais pas qu'accepter de venir avec toi à la morgue te donnait le droit d'offrir mes services à n'importe qui.

- Tes services, Scully ? sourit-il.

- Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

Souriant toujours, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Son souffle chaud envahit le pavillon de son oreille, chassant le froid de l'air d'Octobre.

- Est-ce que je peux compter sur tes services pour ce soir, murmura-t-il

- Ca dépend de ce que tu proposes en échange, répondit-elle

- Je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose.

* * *

(1)1 mile, soit très exactement 1.6093440km, si vous voulez tout savoir

A la prochaine fois, les amis!


	8. Chapitre 7

Bouh, c'est pas bien, ça fait presqu'un mois que je n'ai rien publié, alors pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres (2!) dont un assez long qui va, je crois répondre à ta question, **frenchnuts**, mais chut: je me contenterai de dire que l'enquête ne va pas du tout avancer! Et le deuxième sera un peu plus court. Alors ENJOY IT!

Et comme toujours, merci à vous de me lire, et merci particulièrement celles qui prennent le temps de mettre une review

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Scully se réveilla le lendemain matin avant même que la lumière de l'aube ne commence à passer à travers les persiennes de sa chambre. En regardant son réveil, elle vit qu'il était tout juste 5h du matin. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui l'avait réveillée, et sa main se dirigea instinctivement vers le tiroir de la table de nuit où elle rangeait son arme. Avant que ses doigts n'atteignent le métal froid de la poignée, cependant, elle sentit son estomac se tourner dangereusement, et elle fit basculer ses jambes sur le sol et courut à la salle de bain. Elle y parvint juste à temps, et pour une fois, elle se sentit reconnaissante de la tendance qu'avait Mulder de laisser la lunette des toilettes relevée. Courbée sur la cuvette en porcelaine, elle entreprit de se vider de la plus grande partie de la pizza ingurgitée la veille : ça n'avait vraiment pas aussi bon goût la deuxième fois.

Environ une minute plus tard, elle sentit une main chaude dans son dos tandis qu'une autre lui relevait les cheveux sur le front (trop tard, pensa-t-elle avec regret, ils avaient déjà été éclaboussés). Elle allait dire à Mulder qu'elle allait aller mieux et insister pour qu'il retourne se coucher quand un nouveau flot de vomi l'empêcha de parler. Quand son estomac fut enfin vide, elle était trempée de sueur et elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Sans un mot, Mulder l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et un gant de toilette humide. Doucement, il essuya la sueur sur son visage avec le gant de toilette. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse familière et réconfortante. Elle détestait que d'autres aient à s'occuper d'elle, elle détestait devoir admettre sa faiblesse, mais elle devait admettre qu'à cet instant précis, c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était Mulder.

Quand il eut fini d'essuyer la sueur sur son visage, il posa le gant de toilette sur le lavabo avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle. Il plaça un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, la souleva et commença à la porter vers la chambre.

- Non, protesta-t-elle faiblement. La douche.

Il la regarda avec surprise : elle paraissait à peine capable d'ouvrir les yeux, alors encore moins de tenir seule dans une douche. Elle remarqua son inquiétude et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

- Je peux tenir debout, je vais bien.

Et pour prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle commença à gigoter dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'il soit obligé de la poser pour ne pas la lâcher par terre. Il garda néanmoins un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir car elle ne tenait que faiblement sur ses jambes.

- Tu vois ?

- Scully, il faut que tu retournes te coucher.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de retirer ce vomi de mes cheveux et toute cette sueur de mon corps.

Sa voix allait crescendo à mesure qu'elle retrouvait ses forces. Elle devait prouver qu'elle était toujours forte et indépendante.

- D'accord, mais je viens avec toi.

- Mulder…

- C'est ça ou tu retournes au lit.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Très bien, je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Finalement, Scully se félicita d'avoir permis à Mulder de l'accompagner sous la douche. Même si elle répugnait à l'admettre, elle était toujours très faible, et elle n'aurait jamais été capable de tenir tout ce temps s'il n'avait pas été derrière elle à la soutenir d'un bras pendant que l'autre lavait doucement la sueur et le vomi. Même si elle savait que son toucher n'avait cette fois rien de sexuel, elle ne put empêcher une vague de désir de la submerger lorsqu'il passa sa main couverte de savon sur son torse. Elle espéra seulement avoir la force de répondre à ce désir. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, le regarda et il lui sourit.

- Plus tard, lui promit-il. Quand tu auras retrouvé tes forces.

Il insista pour qu'elle reste au lit la plus grande partie de la matinée pendant qu'il prenait soin d'elle. Après un saut à l'épicerie, il entra dans la chambre avec une tasse de thé et deux toasts brûlés.

- Désolé, je n'ai jamais été doué pour la cuisine, s'excusa-t-il quand elle posa son regard sur les tranches de pain noircies.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sure que ce sera très bon avec du beurre.

Elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle avait faim en entamant son repas. Son estomac s'était calmé, mais il lui rappela par un long gargouillement qu'il était vide, ayant rejeté la pizza de la veille. Mulder sourit en entendant le bruit.

- Il reste encore plein de pain, si tu pense que tu pourras encore manger du charbon.

- On va d'abord voir comment je me porte après deux tranches.

Elle prit une bonne bouchée de pain beurré, et la trouva meilleure que ce qu'elle craignait. En un instant, elle avait fini les deux tranches de pain et la plus grande partie de son thé.

- Est-ce que tu voudras autre chose ? proposa Mulder. J'ai acheté des œufs, mais je dois te prévenir tout de suite que je suis à peu près aussi doué pour faire cuire des œufs que pour faire griller du pain.

- Ca ira pour le moment, lui répondit-elle. Peut-être un peu plus tard.

- Très bien. Pendant ce temps, je pense vraiment que nous devrions aller voir un médecin. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais si tu es malade, il vaut mieux le savoir tôt que tard.

- Mulder, je vais bien. Je n'ai même pas de fièvre.

- On y va, Scully. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve un médecin qui reçoit des patients le dimanche.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire au médecin ? Je suis sous couverture, Mulder, et Jenny Bolder n'a pas de dossier médical.

- Je vais appeler Skinner. Je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord pour que nous compromettions notre couverture si ta santé est en jeu.

Sur ce, il récupéra le mug et l'assiette, et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, les deux agents étaient assis dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet médical. Fidèle à son habitude, Mulder ne tenait pas en place. Ses yeux balayaient un à un les gens présents dans la salle, s'arrêtant sur l'homme trapu dans un coin qui toussait à fendre l'âme, la jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux assise près de la fenêtre et la femme blonde surmenée qui essayait de calmer les pleurs de ses trois enfants, tous âgés de moins de cinq ans. Ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, et finalement, il attrapa une revue pour les occuper. Il la reposa dés qu'il aperçut le titre et finit par fourrer ses mains dans ses poches pour jouer avec ce qu'il y trouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scully qui s'était plongée dans une revue médicale dés leur arrivée. Pour une fois, elle ne portait pas un tailleur mais un jean et un chemisier rouge. Ses cheveux encadraient comme toujours nettement son visage, et elle avait un air très professionnel. C'était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même femme qui, le matin même, tremblait sur le sol de sa salle de bain.

- Dana Scully ? appela une voix féminine depuis un coin de la pièce. Scully et Mulder levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir une jeune infirmière brune qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la prote et qui tenait un presse-papiers. Ils se levèrent simultanément.

- Nous allons aller dans la salle 12, leur dit l'infirmière en les conduisant derrière le bureau de réception jusqu'à une banale porte en bois à côté de laquelle pendait un 12 en plastique. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et Mulder se recula d'un pas pour laisser Scully entrer en première dans la salle.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir ici, je vais prendre votre tension et votre rythme cardiaque, demanda l'infirmière en lui indiquant un fauteuil bas noir. Scully obéit en silence pendant que Mulder s'adossait au mur opposé en regardant l'infirmière passer précautionneusement le brassard du tensiomètre autour du bras mince de Scully. Il croisa les bras en se détendant. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière écrivit quelque chose sur sa feuille et annonça :

- Tout semble bien aller, Miss Scully. Votre tension artérielle est de 14/9, et votre rythme cardiaque est d'un peu plus de 60 battements par minute. Le docteur va bientôt venir vous voir pour faire d'autres tests.

- Merci, répondit Scully. Ni elle, ni Mulder ne pensèrent à la corriger sur le titre de Scully (qui alternait entre Docteur et Agent Scully, en fonction de ce qui l'arrangeait). Ils sentaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention sur leur métier. A peine la porte se fut refermée sur la jeune femme, Scully se tourna vers Mulder.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tout allait bien !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une bonne tension artérielle et un rythme cardiaque normal ne veulent pas dire que tout va bien, lui répliqua Mulder.

- Oui, mais c'est un bon indicateur de santé en général.

- Ce n'est pas une preuve absolue. Maintenant, attendons de voir ce que le docteur va nous dire.

Ils attendirent encore 25 minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur le docteur. Il était en fin de quarantaine, et avaient de minces cheveux bruns, était un peu corpulent, et avait un visage rond comme celui d'un jeune garçon. Il jeta un œil à son presse-papier, et leur adressa un large sourire.

- Alors, Miss Scully. Quel est le problème ?

Mulder craignait que Scully ne minimise ses symptômes, aussi la prit-il de vitesse et répondit à sa place.

- Elle a des vertiges, et elle s'est carrément évanouie hier. Et ce matin, elle a vomi.

Scully lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle était parfaitement capable d'expliquer ses symptômes au docteur.

- Et ces symptômes ont commencés récemment ?

- Oui, en fait ça a commencé il y a environ deux jours. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème. J'ai juste du contracter un virus gastrique.

- Et bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, il y a un ou deux tests que j'aimerais bien pratiquer. Juste pour être sûr.

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai besoin de vous prendre un peu de sang. Est-ce que vous pouvez me tendre votre bras et presser ça ?

Il lui tendit une petite balle en caoutchouc, que docilement Scully pressa fermement dans sa main pendant que le médecin lui prenait un peu de sang.

- Merci, Miss Scully. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, promit-il en emportant le sang hors de la pièce.

- Dés que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Mulder se redressa du mur auquel il était adossé et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, examinant les posters accrochés au mur. Scully le regarda faire quelques minutes jusqu'à que son agitation ne commence à lui user les nerfs.

- Mulder, arrête ça !

- Arrêter quoi ? Il la regarda l'air confus, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

- Arrête de tourner en rond. Tu me rends nerveuse.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que tout allait bien.

- Je le pense. Mais que tu sois nerveux me fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Très bien.

Il s'arrêta là où il était et se tourna pour lui faire face. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Mulder reprenne la parole.

- Tu sais, je fais ça uniquement parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je veux juste m'assurer que…

Sa voix s'éteignit, mais Scully n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la fin de sa phrase pour savoir de quoi il voulait s'assurer. Il avait besoin de savoir que son cancer ne récidivait pas, que le virus auquel elle avait été exposée ne faisait pas une rechute. Il avait besoin de l'assurance que ce dont elle souffrait n'était qu'une maladie parfaitement humaine, parfaitement curable.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, leurs yeux se parlant des peurs sur lesquelles ils étaient incapables de mettre des mots. L'air semblait s'alourdir comme s'il se remplissait de cette foule d'inquiétudes. Sans le vouloir, Scully porta la main à la petite croix dorée qui pendait à son cou en offrant à Dieu une prière silencieuse. Elle pria pour que les craintes de Mulder soient infondées, pour avoir raison et sortir du bureau du médecin avec comme tout diagnostic un simple virus gastrique. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter quelque chose de plus grave. Elle ne savait pas si Mulder pourrait.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait les surprit tous les deux, et Scully se leva brusquement de sa chaise en se tournant vers la porte. Mulder se tenait aussi droit qu'une jeune recrue militaire pendant une inspection, et son expression était celle d'un homme qui s'apprête à être fusillé. Tous deux regardèrent le médecin entrer dans la salle et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il regarda le papier qu'il tenait à la main et sourit. Scully se détendit immédiatement. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises, s'il souriait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait sûrement pas souri s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer un cancer en phase terminale.

- Et bien, Miss Scully, il semble que des félicitations soient à l'ordre du jour.

- Des félicitations ?

- Vous êtes enceinte. Je pensais que vous auriez reconnu les signes. En fait, je suis plutôt étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. La plupart des femmes sont très attentives à ce genre de choses.

- C'est impossible, murmura Scully, incapable de croire ce que lui disait le docteur. On lui avait dit qu'elle était stérile elle avait vu les résultats des tests, n'avait pas réussi à concevoir par la fécondation in vitro. Elle avait accepté le fait de ne jamais avoir de bébé.

- Croyez-moi, Miss Scully, ces tests sont extrêmement fiables. Je comprends que si vous n'essayiez pas…

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Scully. C'est juste qu'on m'avait dit… que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant.

Elle regarda Mulder qui contemplait le docteur la bouche grande ouverte. Sentant le regard de Scully sur lui, il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux parcourant son corps comme s'il était tout à coup capable de voir un signe de sa grossesse qui lui aurait échappé.

- Apparemment, vous pouvez. Je peux faire un autre test, mais celui-ci est particulièrement fiable : vous êtes enceinte.

Il jeta un regard sur les deux co-équipiers qui se fixaient toujours l'un l'autre, digérant l'information.

- Si vous voulez, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes seuls pendant que je vais faire un second test.

- Merci, répondit Scully, sans quitter Mulder des yeux.

Dés que le médecin eut quitté la pièce, il laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Mulder, parle-moi, lui dit-elle.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste tellement…

- Mauvais ? Horrible ?

- Inattendu, corrigea-t-il. Mais certainement bon. Merveilleux, même. C'est juste difficile à réaliser. Je veux dire, après la FIV…

- Crois-moi, j'ai moi-même un mal fou à le croire.

Il sourit en entendant cela.

- Après tout ce que nous avons vu et fait, c'est bizarre que nous n'arrivions pas à croire à quelque chose d'aussi simple que la conception d'un enfant. Je veux dire, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas rempli toutes les conditions préalables nécessaires.

- J'étais stérile, Mulder, tu as trouvé mes ovules. Ca ne paraissait tout simplement pas possible. En tout cas, pas sans …aide extérieure.

- Et c'est moi qui suis paranoïaque ?

Il la regarda et vit la peur et l'incertitude dans ses yeux bleus. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'aurait du être un moment heureux. Elle l'avait tellement attendu mieux, ils l'avaient tous les deux voulu. Et maintenant qu'ils le vivaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en réjouir parce qu'ils étaient trop inquiets à cause des extra-terrestres et de la conspiration gouvernementale.

- Hé, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Peu importe la manière par laquelle cet enfant a été conçu, ça ne fait de lui ou d'elle rien d'autre qu'un miracle. Nous avons tous les deux tellement attendu ce jour, Scully. Ne le gâchons pas avec nos inquiétudes.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se laissa aller contre lui pour qu'il l'enlace. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le front dans ce geste qu'ils avaient utilisé d'innombrables fois au cours de leur partenariat pour se réconforter l'un l'autre. Il reprit :

- Et puis, pour autant que nous en savons , ce bébé peut très bien avoir été conçu par la bonne vieille méthode. Peut-être que toutes ces années de célibat ont enfin porté leurs fruits.

Scully sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, et il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- On va avoir un bébé, murmura-t-elle. Ces mots lui parurent étrangers comme s'elle vivait momentanément la vie d'une autre. Dana Scully n'était certainement pas faite pour vivre une vie normale. Une palissade blanche et 2.5 enfants n'étaient tout simplement pas au programme.

- Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé, dit-il en lui lissant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Je vais être père !

- Mulder ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas faire le moindre test. Je ne veux pas chercher la moindre explication à ma conception. C'est notre bébé, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne veux rien d'autre.

- C'est d'accord, acquiesça Mulder.

* * *

Quand ils quittèrent le bureau, tous deux souriaient. Le second test avait confirmé le premier : Scully était enceinte de pratiquement cinq semaines. Ce détail leur avait rendu le sourire : les dates concordaient, il était tout à fait possible que le bébé ait été conçu par la voie normale. Il n'y avait pas de raison de suspecter autre chose.

- Je pense que cela mérite d'être célébré, déclara Mulder lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la voiture. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas déjeuner dans un endroit sympa, et puis passer le reste de la journée à faire ce que nous voulons ? On n'est même pas obligé de penser à l'enquête.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Il me semble qu'un des profs a mentionné un restaurant italien pas loin d'ici : voyons si j'arrive à le retrouver.

Le déjeuner était excellent, et Scully apprécia énormément de pouvoir s'assoir et se détendre sans avoir à s'occuper de leur enquête. Mulder aussi semblait heureux, plus heureux que Scully ne l'avait vu depuis un certain temps. L'ombre qui hantait habituellement son visage, les souvenirs de l'enlèvement de sa sœur et toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait du faire face, tout cela semblait s'être évanoui. Il semblait presqu'un autre homme.

Il dissipa cependant l'illusion dès qu'ils sortirent de table. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un vidéoclub pour louer des films, et Mulder jeta immédiatement son dévolu sur _Rencontres du troisième type, E.T., Alien_ et _Plan Nine From Outer Space__. _Quand Scully vit ces films, elle secoua la tête et en choisit deux autres de son côté.

- J'en choisi la moitié, et toi l'autre, concéda-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Des films de filles.

- Ca dépend de ta définition de « film de filles ».

- Des films comme ceux-là, répondit-il en pointant les deux qu'elle tenait.

- Je peux aussi tous les choisir.

- Très bien.

Il examina un instant les films avant d'en replacer deux sur le présentoir.

- Mais si je m'endors, ce sera de ta faute.

- On devrait pouvoir trouver des moyens de te garder éveillé.

Finalement, ils ne regardèrent aucun des films qui servirent seulement de bruit de fond pendant qu'ils célébraient tout l'après-midi l'excellente nouvelle qu'ils avaient reçue. Quand finalement ils retombèrent, en sueur, sur le canapé dans un enchevêtrement de membres, il était déjà presque 20 heures.

- Nous devenons trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, Mulder, déclara Scully le souffle court.

- Parle pour toi ! Moi, je suis encore dans le printemps de ma vie, et je suis tout à fait capable de repartir pour un tour.

A ce moment précis, son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner.

- Enfin, dés que j'aurais trouvé à manger.

Scully éclata de rire et se leva en même temps pour aller chercher un peignoir dans sa chambre. Elle le retrouva dans la cuisine, vêtu de son seul boxer et dévorant un sandwich qui semblait contenir au moins un demi-kilo de dinde.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis affamé. Tu sais comment pousser quelqu'un jusqu'à ses limites.

- Je croyais que tu étais prêt à plus, lui lança-t-elle en prenant un soda light dans le réfrigérateur.

- Est-ce une proposition ?

Scully secoua la tête et se laissa tomber avec son soda sur une chaise.

- Pas maintenant, Mulder, je n'en peux plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Doucement, il commença à les masser et à dénouer les muscles noués qu'il y trouvait. Scully se détendit à son contact et se renversa un peu plus en arrière. Quand il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et retira ses mains, elle grogna de frustration.

- Tourne-toi, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui obéit, et se tourna de manière à se retrouver sur le côté de sa chaise, et il recommença à la masser, dénouant les muscles tendus de son dos. Quand ses mains eurent atteint les hanches de Scully, elles commencèrent à remonter jusqu'à se poser de nouveau sur ses épaules. A ce moment-là, ses lèvres rejoignirent ses mains, embrassant le cou de Scully avant de se reculer. Ses mains repoussèrent doucement le tissu de la robe de chambre pour donner à ses lèvres un meilleur accès aux épaules et aux bras de Scully. Elle sentit son désir renaitre, et pendant un instant, elle s'en étonna. Elle était morte de fatigue, et pourtant, son corps répondait toujours à ses caresses et frémissait d'anticipation dès qu'il l'effleurait.

Un instant plus tard, caleçon et peignoir étaient par terre, et eux-mêmes, allongés sur le sol de la cuisine, s'embrassant et se caressant, affamé l'un de l'autre. Scully savait qu'ils agissaient comme deux adolescents aux hormones en ébullition. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son désir était si fort, mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit suggérait que sa grossesse avait perturbé son niveau d'hormones. Ou bien cinq années de tension sexuelle suivie de cinq semaines sans se voir les avaient finalement rattrapés. Mais elle savait surtout que ces raisons n'exprimaient qu'en partie la passion dévorante qui parcourait son corps. Sa relation avec Mulder était différente de toutes les autres relations. Par moment, c'était comme s'ils étaient tous les deux contre le reste du monde, et cette isolation les rapprochait l'un de l'autre, donnant à leur lien une intensité naturelle, présente avant même le début de leur relation amoureuse. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient autorisés à passer au niveau supérieur, l'intensité de leur lien se traduisait désormais par de nouvelles façons, comme faire l'amour tout l'après-midi sans s'arrêter. Scully espérait cependant que cette intensité ne se manifesterait pas trop souvent de cette manière. Même si elle avait apprécié cette après-midi, elle n'était pas sure du nombre d'après-midi comme celle-là que son corps pourrait supporter.

Quand ils se relevèrent enfin du sol de la cuisine, tous deux étaient un peu ankylosés, même si aucun ne l'aurait admis. Mulder termina son premier sandwich, et entrepris de s'en confectionner un deuxième avant de tendre le pain et la dinde à Scully. Elle le prit avec reconnaissance et se fit également un sandwich. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ces moments de silence étaient de ceux que Scully préférait dans sa relation avec Mulder : dans la plupart des ses précédentes liaisons, ses petits amis se sentaient toujours obligés de lui faire la conversation quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient toujours à lui demander comment elle allait, ce à quoi elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait. Mulder n'avait pas besoin de lui poser ces questions : il savait déjà ce à quoi elle pensait, de même qu'il savait que parfois, elle avait juste envie de rester dans ses pensées. Il était conscient qu'ils n'avaient besoin de parler tout le temps, et que parfois, le silence leur permettait de mieux communiquer que les mots. Ils étaient tous les deux relativement réservés : il leur avait été difficile de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et d'apprendre à se faire vraiment confiance. Et cette confiance, ils ne l'auraient donnée à personne d'autre.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain matin, Mulder quitta tôt l'appartement de Scully pour avoir le temps de repasser par le sien afin de changer de vêtements. Scully mit deux toast à griller dans le grille-pain ils en sortirent aussi noirs que ceux de Mulder la veille. Scully fronça les sourcils en regardant le grille-pain : peut-être que les talents culinaires de Mulder n'étaient pas les seuls en cause. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce que tenter de déterminer quel était le problème, son estomac fit une embardée, et elle n'eut que le temps de courir à la salle de bain. Son estomac se vida de tout son contenu, et elle se releva en tremblant, observant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, et couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, et ses cheveux en désordre et humide de transpiration. En soupirant, elle se rinça la bouche, puis alla chercher une tenue propre avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à son médecin traitant de lui prescrire quelque chose contre les nausées matinales.

Quand Scully arriva à l'école ce jour-là, elle commença immédiatement à chercher ce Pearson. Même si elle répugnait à l'admettre, elle savait que Mulder avait raison : Pearson serait plus enclin à répondre à ses questions à elle, surtout si elle lui demandait de façon adéquate. Elle détestait être singularisée par le fait qu'elle était une femme, elle détestait que le simple fait d'avoir deux chromosomes X au lieu d'un chromosome X et un chromosome Y la différencie des enquêteurs hommes, mais elle savait que le sexisme existerait toujours en ce bas-monde. Peu importe le nombre d'effort que feraient les femmes, elles seraient toujours traitées différemment des hommes. Et Scully avait choisi un métier qui l'amenait à côtoyer surtout des hommes, elle devait donc absolument faire avec.

Elle repéra Pearson en entrant dans la salle des professeurs, et elle le suivit jusqu'à la machine à café située dans un coin. Elle se demandait quelle était la meilleure manière d'entamer la conversation avec lui, mais il la dispensa de cet exercice.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle prof de biologie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et profonde.

- En effet, répondit Scully en posant son café pour lui serrer la main. Jenny Bolder.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss Bolder.

Son regard étincela et il lui fit un large sourire auquel Scully tenta de répondre en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas les difficultés qu'elle avait à faire ce simple étirement des lèvres.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Je suis Jack Pearson, mais appelez-moi Jack.

- En ce cas, appelez-moi Jenny.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne boirais ce truc, la prévint-il en désignant le café.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas empoisonné, si ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Non, mais c'est tout comme. C'est vraiment infect. Vous apprendrez vite à l'éviter à tout prix. Ceci dit, j'en ai assez pour deux, ajouta-t-il en soulevant un grand thermos.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Bien sûr !

Il prit un gobelet en plastique dans la pile près de la machine et le remplit presqu'à ras-bord du liquide noir et fumant avant de le tendre à Scully. Elle y ajouta une dosette de sucre puis souffla précautionneusement dessus pour le refroidir. Pearson observait tous ses gestes, captivé.

- Il est très bon, commenta Scully après en avoir pris une gorgée.

- Merci. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire, c'est le café.

- Et quelle matière enseignez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une autre gorgée.

- L'anglais.

- C'est merveilleux. J'ai toujours été fascinée par la littérature.

- Et moi donc. Cela vous permet d'avoir une nouvelle idée du genre humain. Je veux dire, quand vous lisez ce qu'ont écrits les plus grands auteurs, vous commencez vite à vous rendre compte d'un certain nombre de choses sur vous-même et sur votre entourage. Et le meilleur, c'est que cette prise de conscience peut énormément varier d'une personne à une autre. Ce que je retire d'un livre peut être très diffèrent de ce que vous-même en retirez, et pourtant, nous avons tous les deux raison. Je suppose que c'est très différent en biologie.

- Effectivement, mais je pense que chaque matière a ses propres mérites.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Scully sente que Pearson était assez en confiance pour aborder le sujet qui était pour elle le but de la conversation.

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à propos du professeur que je remplace, remarqua Scully, désinvolte, mais en scrutant la réaction de Pearson. C'était un menteur confirmé, elle le devina immédiatement. Pour un observateur moyen, rien n'aurait changé en lui, mais Scully était une enquêtrice professionnelle et elle avait travaillé suffisamment avec Mulder pour savoir interpréter les réactions des gens. Elle aperçut un voile sombre dans ses yeux, et entendit son souffle s'accélérer imperceptiblement.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que la plupart des choses que vous entendue à ce sujet sont fausses, Jenny.

- Les journaux disent qu'elle a été assassinée.

- C'est une terrible tragédie, mais nous essayons tous d'aller de l'avant.

- C'est effrayant, quand même de se dire que quelqu'un a été assassiné ici. Vous connaissiez cette pauvre femme, Jack ?

- C'était une collègue, répondit-il évasivement.

- Pas une amie ?

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut considérer que c'était une amie, oui.

- Je suis désolée. Ce doit être très difficile pour vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'étions pas si proches que ça.

Cette fois-ci, Scully vit très clairement dans ses yeux la trace de déception avant qu'il ne se détourne. Elle savait qu'il était impliqué dans cette histoire, mais elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas un autre secret plus grand encore.

Scully était sur le point de continuer son interrogatoire quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux professeurs. Tous deux firent un signe de tête à Scully avant de rejoindre Pearson et d'engager la conversation avec lui. Sachant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui pour cette fois, elle se leva et partit en emportant son café.

* * *

Elle retrouva de nouveau Mulder en haut des gradins pour déjeuner. En dépit de sa promesse de ne pas recommencer, elle se retrouva une fois de plus à se contorsionner dans les vides entre les sièges pour le rejoindre. Il lui sourit.

- Je t'ai gardé une place, Scully, lui dit-il en désignant la place vide à côté de lui.

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais, épousseta de sa jupe la saleté qu'elle était la seule à voir.

- Tu ne pourrais pas choisir pour manger un endroit où il n'est pas nécessaire d'être contorsionniste pour y accéder ?

- Je ne savais pas que nous étions tous les deux contorsionnistes.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Mulder.

- Ecoute, si tout va bien, c'est la dernière fois que nous aurons à déjeuner ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- J'ai un pressentiment, Scully.

- Ah, d'accord.

Elle le rejoignit sur le gradin le plus haut, et s'assit suffisamment près de lui pour que leurs cuisses et leurs genoux s'effleurent.

- J'ai parlé à Pearson, ce matin, annonça-t-elle en sortant le sandwich qu'elle avait apporté.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Il cache quelque chose. Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce que c'était.

- Il avait une liaison.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça.

- Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il tira de sa poche intérieure une feuille de papier.

- L'extrait du dossier de permis de conduire d'un certain Howard Jameson. Devine quelle taille il faisait ? 1mètre 80.

- Ca ne prouve rien : beaucoup d'hommes font cette taille.

- J'ai parlé de lui à quelques profs. Il semble qu'il était obsédé par les marais. Ils m'ont dit que c'était un environnementaliste, qui était toujours à parler des dégâts causés par l'humanité. Il disait que nous étions en train de tuer les marais à petit feu, et il voulait stopper ça. Il disait que si personne ne s'en souciait, les marais auraient disparus dans quelques années.

- Alors il s'est recouvert de boue et a commencé à tuer les gens qu'il pensait dangereux pour le marais ? Pourquoi ne pas viser les promoteurs et les entrepreneurs ? Pourquoi s'en prendre aux professeurs ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille trop s'éloigner des marais. Il prend un comportement bestial. Donc comme un animal, il marque son territoire, et il attaque les gens qui y pénètrent.

- Mulder, tu ne crois pas que tu va un peu loin avec ta théorie de la chose des marais.

- Attends un peu, Scully. Nous verrons bien ce soir qui a raison.

Ils revinrent ensemble vers l'école, mais se séparèrent devant le hall d'entrée. Mulder avait cours quelques minutes plus tard, mais Scully avait une heure de libre. Elle espérait la passer dans la salle des professeurs afin de pouvoir glaner quelques informations supplémentaires sur Pearson. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à la théorie de Mulder de la vengeance des marais. Son cerveau de scientifique lui disait qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un tueur humain.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans le couloir qui menait du hall principal à la salle des professeurs, une voix l'arrêta soudain.

- Où étiez-vous, Jenny ? Je ne vous ai pas vue au déjeuner.

- J'ai mangé à l'extérieur, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Pearson.

- Avec le nouveau prof de psychologie ? Hardy, c'est ça ?

- J'ai déjeuné seule.

- Je vous ai vu revenir avec lui, Jenny.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés en rentrant. Il me disait juste bonjour. Rien de plus.

La main de Pearson se leva brusquement, attrapa l'avant-bras de Scully et serra. Fort. Scully se dit qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain matin.

- Ne me mentez pas, Jenny.

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère, et l'espace d'un instant, elle les vit changer. Ils étaient plus noirs, plus sombres, moins qu'humains. Elle avait vu ces yeux chez beaucoup des tueurs en série auxquels elle avait parlé au fil des ans. C'était ce regard qu'elle avait vu chez Donnie Pfaster quand il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle frissonna sans le vouloir. Même quatre ans plus tard, cette affaire la choquait encore profondément. C'était l'une des rares fois dans sa vie où elle s'était sentie faible et vulnérable. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu, toutes les atrocités auxquelles elle avait été confrontée, c'était encore cette affaire qui la terrorisait le plus. Peut-être que ce qui l'effrayait, c'était de savoir qu'un être humain pouvait commettre de telles choses, quelqu'un d'aussi normal qu'elle. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait croiser dans la rue tous les jours sans lui accorder un regard. La normalité de Pfaster était ce qui l'effrayait le plus, sans doute parce qu'elle se demandait de quoi les autres étaient capables.

- Laissez-moi partir.

Avec un grand effort, Scully réussit à arracher son bras de la prise de Pearson. Son projet d'aller en salle des professeurs oublié, elle retraversa rapidement le hall vers sa classe, avec l'intention de chercher du réconfort dans le seul endroit où elle s'était jamais sentie en sécurité, avec la seule personne qui ne la menacerait jamais. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Pearson sur elle, comme s'ils transperçaient sa nuque. C'était déconcertant. Son souffle se fit court, et il lui fallut faire un grand effort pour s'empêcher de courir jusqu'à sa salle.

Quand elle atteignit la classe, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte, hésitant à frapper. Ses actes n'étaient pas rationnels. Pearson n'était pas Pfaster. Il n'allait pas la tuer, surtout pas dans une école pleine de monde. Et au cas où il tenterait, elle était armée. Elle sentait le métal froid contre sa hanche où son holster était dissimulé sous sa veste. Elle était un agent fédéral confirmé. Elle pouvait facilement maitriser Pearson toute seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Mulder et elle n'avait surtout pas besoin de faire irruption dans sa classe au milieu d'un cours. Un tel acte provoquerait sans doute des questions, des questions qui risquaient de détruire leur couverture.

Scully observa Mulder debout au niveau de la porte. Apparemment, il sentit son regard, car il se détourna un instant du coté où il faisait cours. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et le message passa entre eux : « Il faut qu'on parle ». Inquiet, Mulder fit un pas vers la porte, mais Scully secoua légèrement la tête, se recula de la petite fenêtre et partit en direction de sa propre salle. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire pouvait attendre quelques minutes, aussi urgent soit-il. Il fallait qu'il attende de pouvoir quitter la salle sans éveiller les soupçons.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de Scully s'ouvrit. Elle leva les yeux des papiers qu'elle faisait semblant de corriger et vit Mulder qui se tenait les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard intense posé sur elle.

- Ferme la porte, demanda Scully.

Il lui obéit sans un mot, puis se retourna vers elle, toujours la même question dans ses yeux.

- C'est Pearson, dit-elle.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il m'a arrêté juste après ton départ. Il semblait jaloux, me demandait si j'avais mangé avec toi. Je lui ais dit que j'avais mangé seule, mais il a continué de m'accuser.

- Et ? demanda Mulder, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Scully ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé ensuite, car elle savait qu'il allait dramatiser. Ou pire, avoir pitié d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Elle avait besoin de savoir que Pearson allait finir derrière les barreaux.

- Et là, il m'a attrapé le bras, et j'ai regardé ses yeux, et j'ai vu…Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, mais je suis sure que c'est lui, Mulder.

Il acquiesça, comprenant d'une certaine manière, même si Scully n'était pas claire, même avec elle-même, sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- J'appelle la police, lui dit Mulder. Je vais leur demander de venir et d'arrêter Pearson pour l'interroger. Je veux rester dans le coin au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Si nous gardons notre couverture intacte, nous devrions réussir à trouver quelque chose contre ce type.

- D'accord. Je reste avec toi.

Mulder tiqua et lui relava le visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, Mulder.

- Scully…

Mulder, il faut que tu retourne dans ta salle. Ils doivent être en train de se demander où tu es, le coupa-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet, puis se tourna et partit. Scully retourna à ses papiers, mais elle ne parvint pas ignorer l'appréhension qui lui serrait le ventre.


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'aventure, avec le moment que vous attendez toutes! Merci à toutes de votre lecture et de vos avis, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur!

Chapitre 9 :

Au milieu de l'après-midi, la nouvelle que Pearson avait été arrêté pour être interrogé semblait avoir fait le tour de l'école. C'était le grand sujet de conversation en salle des professeurs. La plupart des professeurs discutaient des raisons qui auraient pu pousser Pearson à commettre les quatre meurtres. Etrangement, aucun d'entre eux ne doutait du fait qu'il était bien l'assassin. Mulder s'assit sur une des chaises en métal pendant un de ses temps libres et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Les spéculations sur les mobiles de Pearson allaient du chantage à la pédophilie. Mulder aurait voulu rappeler qu'aucun signe de sévices sexuels n'avait été trouvé sur les victimes, mais il savait qu'il avait intérêt à garder profil bas et à prétendre ne rien savoir de plus sur cette affaire que ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux. Quand son portable sonna, il se leva et sortit dans le hall. Il fut heureux de constater qu'aucun professeur ne semblait intéressé par son manège.

- Allo ? demanda-t-il.

- Agent Mulder ? demanda une voix inconnue.

- Oui.

- Officier Greene du commissariat de Juniper. Vous nous avez appelé tout à l'heure pour nous donner des informations sur un suspect potentiel pour les meurtres de Ritley Preparatory School. Un certain Pearson.

- En effet.

- Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons été obligés de le relâcher.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il avait un solide alibi pour trois des quatre meurtres. Sa femme et trois autres personnes peuvent confirmer qu'il était avec eux ces nuits-là.

Mulder passa une main dans ses cheveux, sachant que Scully allait très mal prendre ce nouveau rebondissement. Il avait bien vu son regard hanté quand elle lui avait parlé de Pearson. Il savait qu'elle croyait fermement qu'il était derrière ces meurtres.

- Pour quel meurtre n'a-t-il pas d'alibi ? s'enquit –il. Il se rattrapait aux branches, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner tout de suite la piste de Scully.

- Le concierge. Il prétend qu'il était seul chez lui devant sa télévision. Sa femme était sortie, elle ne peut donc pas confirmer.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, répondit-il finalement. Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Sa main gauche attrapa son poing droit, puis il passa ses deux mains sur son front et lâcha un long soupir.

- Et merde, murmura-t-il avec véhémence.

La cloche sonna à ce moment là et des flots d'élèves sortirent des classes, incapables de contenir leur joie d'être enfin libres. Mulder remonta le courant et parvint lentement à la classe de Scully. Il la trouva en pleine discussion avec deux étudiants, et il attendit impatiemment devant la porte qu'ils sortent. Quand ils quittèrent enfin la salle de cours, elle se tourna vers lui. Un regard lui suffit à savoir.

- Ils l'ont relâché, c'est ça ?

- Il a un solide alibi pour trois des quatre meurtres.

- Et le quatrième ?

- Scully, ces meurtres ont tous été commis par la même personne.

- Nous n'en sommes pas si surs. Peut-être qu'il n'a tué que Theresa Fowler mais a copié les autres meurtres pour éloigner les soupçons.

- Il a un alibi pour la nuit du meurtre de Theresa Fowler.

- J'ai vu quelque chose, Mulder. Il faut que tu me croies !

- Je te crois, Scully. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve, et nous ne pouvons pas le retenir sans preuve, tu le sais bien.

Scully hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison. Du coup, on fait quoi ?

- On reste à l'école ce soir. Je continue de penser qu'il nous reste une chance d'attraper la personne –ou la chose- qui est responsable de ces meurtres.

- D'accord.

Quatre heures plus tard, Scully était toujours assise à son bureau dans sa classe, avec le même tas de copies devant elle. Elle n'en avait toujours pas corrigé une seule. A la place, elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à repasser tout ce qu'elle savait de l'affaire au crible, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait y lier Pearson. Peu importait le nombre de gens qui pourrait corroborer son histoire, elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il paraissait au premier regard.

Un bruit la fit frissonner. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, cherchant le moindre signe de mouvement. A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée, et comme elle avait éteint les plafonniers, la seule lumière provenait d'une petite lampe de bureau en face d'elle. La pièce était en grande partie plongée dans les ténèbres, et Scully eut tout à coup peur de ce que cette noirceur pouvait cacher. Elle mit la main à sa hanche, et prit son arme pour se rassurer. Elle le posa sur la table, et retint son souffle jusqu'à entendre de nouveau le bruit.

Elle commençait à penser qu'elle l'avait imaginé quand il se fit entendre de nouveau, un léger son de frottement, comme si quelqu'un changeait de position. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire d'où le son venait, mais elle savait d'instinct qu'il était proche. Elle se maudit d'avoir éteint les lumières et se leva doucement, son arme au côté. Précautionneusement, elle se glissa près des interrupteurs à côté de la porte, en balayant la pièce du regard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Malgré tous les dangers qu'elle avait rencontrés, malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait regardé la mort en face, elle ne s'était jamais faite à l'idée que sa vie pourrait s'arrêter à tout instant. Elle était dotée comme tout le monde d'un bête instinct de survie : elle voulait vivre, et maintenant plus que jamais puisqu'elle avait un but à sa vie. Elle porta sans y penser sa main à son ventre encore plat. Mulder aurait préféré qu'elle rentre à l'appartement pour la sécurité du bébé, mais elle s'y était fermement opposée, et il n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter avec elle.

Elle était stable quand elle traversa la salle. Elle s'était entrainé à ne jamais rien laisser paraitre de ses sentiments dans ses actions. Même quand elle était en fait terrorisée, comme c'était le cas à ce moment précis, elle paraissait toujours calme. Elle se devait de l'être, car un tremblement de ses mains pouvait dévoiler ses buts et facilement lui coûter la vie.

Elle alluma la lumière de la main gauche, et les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement, dispersant les ténèbres de la pièce. Sa main droite leva son pistolet au niveau de ses yeux, et elle re-balaya la salle du regard. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Le bruit devait venir de l'extérieur.

Son pistolet toujours dans une main, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mulder.

-Mulder, j'ai entendu quelque chose près de ma salle, murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle entendit de nouveau le bruit, plus fort, cette fois-ci.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, et Scully se retourna vers la porte. Elle attrapa la poignée et commença à la tourner, mais elle se mit à tourner d'elle-même. Les deux mains de Scully se crispèrent immédiatement sur son arme, et elle la pointa sur la grande silhouette qui se dressait dans le couloir.

- Scully, c'est moi, murmura Mulder

- Excuse-moi. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai rien vu.

Il commença à examiner le revêtement en lino du couloir.

- Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose, Mulder.

- Peut-être que c'est parti quand ça a réalisé que nous sommes deux. Cette chose cherche des proies faciles.

Au moment où il disait cela, ils entendirent tous les deux un son faible un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Immédiatement, Mulder sortit à son tour son arme, et ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, tachant de ne pas faire entendre le son de leurs pas. Le concierge avait éteint les lumières en partant, ne laissant que les deux lumières d'urgence illuminer l'endroit, lui conférant un aspect sombre et gris.

Ils atteignaient le bout du couloir quand ils entendirent un bruit sur leur gauche. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et pointèrent leurs armes sur la porte ouverte des toilettes des garçons. Ils restèrent immobiles en entendant le son devenir plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, une silhouette apparut au coin, dissimulée par l'obscurité.

- Plus un geste ! ordonna Mulder. Retournez-vous lentement et mettez vos mains en l'air.

La silhouette obéit et commença à se retourner lentement, les mains en l'air. Il se retrouva face à Mulder, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière pourtant faible des lumières d'urgence qui tombaient sur lui.

- M. Nutt ? demanda finalement Mulder.

- Ou-ui ? répondit faiblement Nutt en regardant un agent puis l'autre, la confusion se lisant très clairement sur son visage.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je devais finir des corrections, répondit-il. J'ai du répondre aux appels de la Nature, et les toilettes des professeurs sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment

Mulder soupira et baissa son arme.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu quoique ce soit en venant ici ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est toujours là ?

- Pas que je sache. Les gens ne restent pas si tard, d'habitude, surtout depuis les meurtres. Mais il fallait vraiment que je corrige ces copies, je ne peux pas le faire chez moi, mes enfants ont deux et quatre ans.

- Donc vous n'avez rien vu ou entendu de suspect ? demanda Mulder en se massant le front avec la main qui ne tenait pas son arme.

- Non. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Très bien, M. Nutt,je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle, vous allez récupérer votre travail, puis j'irai avec vous jusqu'à votre voiture, et vous rentrerez directement chez vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas de vrais professeurs, tous les deux ? dit Nutt en regardant leurs armes. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes des agents fédéraux, lui répondit Scully.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et pour votre sécurité, je vais vous demander de faire exactement ce que nous vous disons.

- Alors vous êtes en couverture, ou quelque chose comme ça ? c'est comme dans les films. C'est très…

- Silence ! le coupa Mulder avant que Nutt ne puisse continuer.

Nutt se tut immédiatement et observa Mulder écouter avec attention. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, prêt à entrer en action. En le regardant à ce moment précis, n'importe qui pouvait voir la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Il semblait indestructible.

Quand le son retentit de nouveau, ils l'entendirent tous les trois. C'était à coup sur le bruit de pas, mais un autre son l'accompagnait. Ce son ressemblait plus à un bruit de succion, comme si la personne traversait une flaque de quelque chose indéterminé. Le bruit venait de plus loin dans le couloir, vers le fond de l'école.

- Retournez à votre salle de classe, et verrouillez la porte, ordonna Mulder à Nutt. L'homme acquiesça en tremblant avant de se retourner pour obéir à Mulder. Les deux agents remontèrent silencieusement le couloir, suivant les pas qui ralentissaient petit à petit. Au moment où les deux agents atteignirent le bout du couloir, les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Ils tournèrent au coin et découvrirent la chose à environ 10 mètres d'eux. L'ombre semblait humaine, mais bizarrement amorphe, comme si elle portait d'épais vêtements.

Les deux agents levèrent leurs armes au niveau de leurs visages, et Scully prit la conduite des opérations en criant :

- Tournez-vous lentement.

Même dans la faible lumière, ils purent voir la silhouette se raidir et se mettre à courir. Son allure était légèrement chancelante, mais la chose restait rapide, si rapide le bruit de succion de ses pas se fondirent les uns dans les autres jusqu'à ne produire qu'un son continu. Mulder se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, Scully sur ses talons. Elle se félicita d'avoir mis des vêtements et des chaussures plus fonctionnels avant le début de leur ronde.

La silhouette atteignit la porte du fond en un temps record, et l'ouvrit avec tant de force que Mulder fut presque surpris qu'elle ne casse pas sous la poussée. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne à son tour, la porte avait déjà commencé à se refermer, et il tendit sa main libre pour la rouvrir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la plaine derrière l'école, la silhouette courant toujours sur deux jambes malgré sa démarche vacillante, presqu'animale. Mulder la suivait de près, ne gagnant pas de terrain, mais n'en perdant pas non plus.

- Halte ! Agent fédéral ! Je vais tirer !

Il tira, mais la silhouette ne ralentit pas pour autant. Mulder releva son arme et tira un coup d'avertissement qui passa juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne se retourna même pas.

Maudissant son souffle court, il repartit dans un élan fou à la poursuite de la silhouette à travers les terrains boueux autour de l'école. Il sentait le sol devenir de moins en moins stable à mesure qu'il avançait, et devina qu'ils approchaient des marais. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose atteindre les marais : il était certain que si la chose les atteignait, il serait incapable de la retrouver. Ne voyant pas d'autres choix, il tira de nouveau, en visant l'épaule- ou du moins, ce qui aurait été l'épaule sur un être humain. La balle atteint apparemment sa cible : il entendit comme un grognement animal, et la silhouette s'arrêta. Avant que Mulder ait bien compris ce qui se passait, la créature s'était retournée et courait vers lui. Malgré l'obscurité, Mulder put noter quelques traits caractéristiques de la créature dans la lumière de la demi-lune. Son visage était bosselé, comme si la créature avait eu une multitude de tumeurs sur les côtés de la tête. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et ressemblaient plus à deux trous dans sa tête défoncée. Pour autant que Mulder aurait pu en dire, la chose n'avait pas de cheveux, ni aucun des traits caractéristiques aux êtres humains. Le corps entier était difforme, le nez n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de bosse légèrement plus gonflée que les autres au centre du visage, et sa bouche, une simple fente en bas de la tête.

Dans une embardée, la créature se précipita sur Mulder. Celui-ci était trop surpris pour penser à tirer, et il se retrouva tout à coup sur le dos, dans la boue. La créature se tenait au-dessus de lui, hargneuse. Son pistolet n'était plus dans sa main, et ses doigts fouillaient frénétiquement la boue sans le trouver. La créature recula d'un pas, ouvrant grand la fente qui lui servait de bouche. Il lança un son sourd, inhumain, à mi-chemin entre un cri et un grognement, avant de se retourner vers Mulder.

A ce moment, les doigts de Mulder rencontrèrent avec soulagement le métal froid du pistolet. Il le leva devant lui et tira trois coups rapidement. Avec un autre cri sourd, la créature tomba sur lui. Mulder se tira de dessous ce poids et se remit sur ses pieds. Il contempla la créature pendant un moment, le souffle toujours court de la course et de l'attaque qui avait suivie. La créature semblait changer sous ses yeux. Les espèces de grumeaux sur son corps disparurent , les cheveux poussèrent, ses yeux apparurent, et en quelques instants, Mulder eut sous les yeux le corps d'un homme nu.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Scully ! appela-t-il, cherchant désespérément à entendre une réponse ou le bruit de ses pas dans la boue. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que le chant des criquets et les cris langoureux des crapauds.

- Scully ! essaya-t-il encore, plus fort, cette fois.

Il fit volte-face, cherchant dans les arbres tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, mais il ne vit rien.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il avant de se remettre à courir vers l'école.

Scully avait perdu Mulder dans leur folle course dans le couloir. Comme d'habitude. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'elle maudissait ses jambes trop courtes. Aves ses longues jambes, Mulder arrivait toujours à suivre la chose ou la personne qu'ils poursuivaient, mais elle se retrouvait toujours derrière. Mais elle continuait de courir, sachant qu'elle avait toujours une chance de les rattraper. Elle espérait pouvoir être utile.

Au moment où elle entrait dans la forêt, quelque chose entra violement en collision avec ses genoux, la projetant par terre. Son pistolet glissa de ses mains, et elle entendit le bruit mou de sa chute à quelques pas d'elle. Scully essayait de se relever quand elle sentit un poids s'installer à la base de son dos, la clouant au sol.

- Surprise de me voir ? demanda une voix familière.

Cette fois-ci, il ne prenait même pas la peine de déguiser la malice dans sa voix.

- Je dois dire que vous êtes un morceau de choix, Miss Bolder, si c'est bien là votre vrai nom. Voyez-vous, dés que la police m'a emmené et a commencé à me poser des questions sur Theresa Fowler, je me suis rappelé notre petite conversation d'aujourd'hui. Cela m'a paru trop proche pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Et là, j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous avez dit à la police que j'avais tué ces gens. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on m'accuse de meurtre, Miss Bolder. Surtout si ces accusations sont fausses.

Son pied appuya plus fort sur le dos de Scully qui mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais en voiture, et j'ai vu la vôtre qui était toujours sur le parking. J'ai trouvé l'occasion parfaite pour prendre ma revanche. Je pourrais vous tuer et disposer votre corps de telle façon que tout le monde croira que vous êtes une autre victime.

Il éclata de rire, et le son fit frissonner Scully d'horreur. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse parler : c'était sa seule chance de survie.

- Si ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué ces gens, alors qui ?

Elle tendit les bras en avant, mais son pistolet était trop loin pour qu'elle l'atteigne. Précautionneusement, elle glissa son ventre sur le sol, essayant d'échapper à la pression du pied de Pearson.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche. Je lui dois une fière chandelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette petite pute était enceinte, et qu'elle menaçait de tout dire à ma femme. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de la tuer moi-même quand le tueur en série est intervenu.

A ce moment, Scully sentit la pression de ses jambes faiblir, et elle passa à l'acte. En poussant sur le sol, elle se retourna rapidement. Elle saisit les jambes de Pearson, et le déséquilibra. Il tomba. Elle essaya de ramasser son revolver, mais il fut plus rapide. Elle sentit deux bras fort l'attraper par la taille par derrière, et elle lutta, tentant désespérément d'échapper à son étreinte. Elle lança des coups de pieds, mais au premier essai, ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que de l'air. La deuxième fois, cependant, ils rencontrèrent le corps de Pearson, et il poussa un cri de douleur en desserrant sa grippe autour de sa taille. Le coup de pied suivant l'atteignit dans le ventre, et il la lâcha complètement. Elle se releva et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle recula, ses pieds cherchant son pistolet dans la boue. Il s'était également relevé et avançait doucement vers elle.

Il plongea vers elle, et elle leva le genou qui lui rentra dans le nez, avant de le faucher au niveau des pieds. Elle cogna son coude contre son visage, et sentit le nez craquer sous l'impact. Enragé, il l'attrapa de nouveau avant qu'elle puisse réagir, et ses mains commencèrent à s'approcher de son cou. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Scully se sentit perdre conscience, sentit ses coups devenir plus faibles et moins précis. Elle s'obligea à rester consciente le temps de le frapper au côté, mais le coup ne sembla pas l'affecter. Elle essaya de le frapper aux jambes par des coups de pieds, mais il les évita. Il sentit sa vie partir doucement, et il sourit.

- Quel effet ça fait de savoir que votre vie est sur le point de se terminer ? demanda-t-il.

Elle suffoqua, et ses mains serrèrent plus fort, et son sourire s'élargit. Elle tenta sans succès d'éloigner ses mains de sa gorge. Au moment où elle commençait à accepter l'idée de mourir, elle entendit un bruit sourd, et la pression sur son cou se relâcha.

- Scully, est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix familière près d'elle. Son cerveau souffrait toujours du manque d'oxygène. Le visage de Mulder devint flou, comme s'il flottait devant elle. Elle sentit une de ses mains se placer derrière sa tête, tandis que son autre bras passait derrière ses épaules pour la soutenir. Elle plaça la tête sur son épaule. A ce moment, elle se laissa emporter par la vague de lumière blanche, et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour! Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je m'en excuse! voilà donc le dernier chapitre du premier volet de la saga d'hellogoodbye57. Le deuxième volet viendra, un jour, je ne sais pas quand, puisque pour le moment, je n'en ais traduit que 1000 mots sur 10 000. A ma décharge, je suis actuellement en pleine écriture d'une fic sur _Orgueil et Préjugés_, qui a un gros avantage: comme je l'écris d'abord sur du papier, je peux écrire à peu près n'importe où, y compris en cours de français quand je m'ennuie trop, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la traduction, où j'ai besoin de mon ordinateur pour avoir le texte original. Donc voilà. Merci à vous tous (toutes?) qui avez suivi cette traduction, merci pour vos reviews, et à la prochaine! continuez à surveiller mon profil pour le jour où je publierais la suite, ou si vous vous en sentez le courage, allez directement la lire sur le statut d'hellogoodbye57.**

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Le lendemain après-midi, Mulder et Scully étaient tous les deux assis dans le bureau de Skinner. Les médecins avaient laissé Scully sortir de l'hôpital le matin même : son aventure dans la forêt ne lui avait laissé aucune séquelle, le bébé allait bien, elle ne gardait que quelques marques autour du cou. Mulder lui avait suggéré de rentrer directement chez elle, mais elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner. A peine étaient arrivés à leur bureau que la secrétaire de Skinner les avaient appelés pour leur demander de monter dans le bureau de leur patron. Scully espérait que cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas réprimandés.

- Je dois dire que vous avez réalisé un travail impressionnant, tous les deux, les complimenta Skinner quand ils furent tous les deux installés sur leurs sièges. Skinner complimentaient rarement ses agents, et encore plus rarement ces deux-là. Cela leur parut presque surnaturel d'entendre autre chose que des reproches sortir de sa bouche.

Scully fut la première à se remettre du choc.

-Merci, monsieur, répondit-elle.

-Non seulement, vous avez attrapé le tueur que vous deviez arrêter, mais en plus, vous avez permis l'arrestation d'un homme recherché pour meurtre dans trois états.

En effet, après que Mulder ait tiré sur Pearson, ils avaient entré ses empreintes digitales dans le système et avaient découvert que ses empreintes avaient été trouvées sur pas moins de huit scènes de crime dans tous les Etats-Unis.

-C'était surtout de la chance, monsieur, admit Scully

-Eh bien chance ou non, cela n'en reste pas moins très impressionnant. Les gens ont tendance à remarquer ce genre d'arrestations. Je pense que je n'aurai aucun problème à vous faire réassigner aux X-files.

Il regardait Mulder et Scully qui se jetèrent un regard.

-Nous apprécierions vraiment, monsieur, lui répondit Scully.

-Bien. Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée…

Un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit.

-Entrez, répondit-il. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme grand et dégingandé qui entra dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais j'ai des formulaires de notre dernière enquête qui requièrent vos signatures, à vous et à l'agent Scully, dit l'agent Brackston. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua immédiatement Mulder.

-Agent Mulder, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez revenu. Évidemment, vous avez résolu l'affaire sur laquelle vous travailliez.

-J'ai juste reçu l'aide appropriée.

Mulder regarda Scully qui prenait déjà les papiers que Brackston lui tendait. Celui-ci profita d'avoir les mains vides pour les examiner de prés. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était intouchable, qu'elle était Mrs. Spooky envers et contre-tout, mais il avait toujours refusé de le croire. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'une femme belle et intelligente comme elle puisse remarquer un homme qui avait touché le fond depuis longtemps, aux vues de tous les canons traditionnels. Enfin, Mulder croyait quand même aux OVNI, aux extra-terrestres et aux conspirations gouvernementales top-secrètes. Il passait son temps à chasser les fantômes et les gobelins. Scully, avec son esprit très rationnel, devait bien se rendre compte que c'était délirant. Elle devait certainement trouver ses croyances risibles, et lui-même, encore plus.

Mais en les regardant de plus près, Brackston se rendit compte que ce qu'il pensait était complètement faux. Il avait quelque chose dans la manière qu'ils avaient de se regarder et de tenir une conversation entière sans parler qui souffla à Brackston qu'ils étaient certainement plus proches l'un de l'autre que la plupart des partenaires.

Ce qui le choqua cependant le plus était que Mulder avait envahi l'espace personnel de Scully sans qu'elle semble y prêter attention. Leurs sièges étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, beaucoup plus proches que dans son souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans le bureau de Skinner. Ils étaient assis de telle manière que leurs bras n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et que leurs genoux s'effleuraient dés que l'un d'eux bougeait. Si Brackston avait été à la place de Mulder, Scully se serait subtilement décalé depuis longtemps. Mais venant de Mulder, elle semblait accepter cette proximité, voire même l'encourager, à la façon qu'elle avait de se pencher vers lui de temps en temps. Ils ne se touchaient jamais vraiment, mais ils oscillaient légèrement, comme si une force invisible les séparait, les obligeant à rester professionnels.

Scully leva brièvement les yeux du document qu'elle lisait avant d'y apposer sa signature et de le passer à Skinner. Une fois tous les papiers ornés de celle de Skinner, Brackston les récupéra et se retourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Mulder et Scully. Tous deux semblaient pris dans un débat apparemment assez animé : les mains de Scully dansaient devant elle comme pour illustrer son point de vue, et Mulder la regardait avec une expression amusée. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, il se pencha vers elle, si proche que leurs nez semblèrent se toucher, et il lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit reposer ses mains sur ses genoux et froncer des sourcils. Avec un soupir, Brackston se retourna vers la porte. Décidément, elle était bien Mrs. Spooky envers et contre tout.

* * *

Deux nuits plus tard, Scully faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Depuis qu'ils avaient été réassignés aux affaires non-classée, aucune affaire ne s'était présentée, ce qui avait fait qu'ils avaient passés deux jours à faire des vérifications de routine, une tâche banale qui avait seulement réussi à les mettre tous les deux de mauvaise humeur. Ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer pour une raison idiote, raison pour laquelle elle était seule dans son appartement. Elle avait failli l'appeler pour s'excuser, mais elle était trop bornée pour le faire. Elle voulait qu'il reconnaisse que c'était de sa faute. Même si elle ne se souvenait plus elle-même de ce qu'il avait fait.

Incapable de rester dans ce silence plus longtemps, Scully attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement. En sortant de l'immeuble, elle ne se dirigea pas vers le parking où était garée sa voiture à la place, ses pieds la conduisirent de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte de l'endroit où son subconscient la menait. Elle arriva dans un petit par cet fit le tour du petit lac en son centre pour arriver à un banc de bois. Une silhouette était assise à une extrémité du banc, penchée en avant. Il portait une veste sombre, et il était difficile de voir son visage, mais Scully sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand une coquille de graine de tournesol tomba sous la veste, rejoignant un certain nombre de ses sœurs au sol en face de la silhouette.

-Je me demandais quand tu te montrerais, commenta Mulder quand elle arriva à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux et prit une autre graine de tournesol.

-La place est prise ? demanda Scully en montrant le banc à côté de lui.

-Vas-y.

Elle s'assit, et tous deux se tournèrent pour se faire face.

-Je suis désolé, dirent-ils exactement en même temps. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils se sourirent.

-Est-ce que tu vas me tuer si je te dis que je ne souviens absolument pas de quoi je suis désolé ? demanda Mulder.

-Peu importe. Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus.

-Parfois, je me demande pourquoi nous ne sommes pas déjà entre-tué.

-Sans doute parce que nous nous aimons trop l'un l'autre.

-Ah oui, y'a ça.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Mulder, il faut qu'on parle.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était les pires mots à entendre dans une relation.

-C'est à propos du bébé.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Mulder, nous ne pouvons pas élever un enfant si nous sommes toujours par monts et par vaux à chasser des aliens et des mutants. Il faut que l'un de nous reste à la maison.

-Et tu pense que ça devrait être toi.

-Ce serait plus logique. Je pourrais enseigner de nouveau à Quantico.

-Ou je pourrais enseigner à Quantico. Ou bien retourner à la section des crimes violents. Les gens peuvent penser que je suis dans mon monde, mais un certain nombre de personnes importantes se souviennent que j'ai toujours un diplôme en psychologie.

-Mulder, je ne peux pas te demander d'abandonner les affaires non-classées.

-Sans toi, les affaires non-classées sont pires que tout, de toute façon. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas continuer seul. Je ne suis que la moitié de l'équipe : je n'aurais jamais résolu la plupart de nos enquêtes sans toi. Ce ne sera tout simplement pas la même chose sans toi.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils t'assigneront un nouveau co-équipier.

-Je ne veux pas de nouveau co-équipier. Les affaires non-classées sont notre travail, Scully. Le tien et le mien.

-Et la vérité, Mulder ? Et les recherches pour ta sœur ?

-Je peux continuer à chercher des réponses sans les affaires non-classées. Ce sera peut-être même plus facile. Je n'aurai plus de démêlés avec la bureaucratie, plus à rendre compte de ce que j'ai trouvé à des gens qui s'en fichent. Je peux trouver la vérité moi-même sans avoir à la répéter à d'autres.

C'était faux, et ils le savaient tous les deux. S'il quittait les affaires non-classées, il n'aurait plus jamais la même liberté pour sa quête de la vérité. Il aurait d'autres responsabilités.

-Mulder…

-Écoute, Scully, je n'abandonne pas, je réactualise simplement mes priorités.

Elle choisit ce moment là pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Il répondit instantanément à son baiser, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille fine pour la serrer contre lui. Leurs langues se battirent, aucune ne parvenant à dominer l'autre. Finalement, Mulder rompit le baiser et la regarda avec un fin sourire.

-C'était pour quoi ?

-Pour tout ce que tu m'offres.

-Oh, dans ce cas…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, c'est Scully qui rompit le baiser.

-Il n'empêche qu'il faut que nous parlions de comment nous allons faire pour le travail.

-On a encore huit mois.

-En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à discuter, dit une voix derrière eux. Cette voix avait un très léger accent britannique, comme si son propriétaire était né en Grande-Bretagne mais l'avait quitté il y a très longtemps. Mulder et Scully se retournèrent immédiatement en sortant leurs armes. Ils virent un homme qui se tenait derrière eux, dont le visage était caché dans la pénombre. Il portait un large manteau noir qui rendait sa stature difficile à évaluer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mulder. Tous les deux tenaient leurs armes pointées sur l'homme.

-Un ami, répondit-il. Et j'apprécierais que vous baissiez vos armes.

-Certainement pas. J'ai eu un certain nombre « d'amis », ces dernières années, et la plupart d'entre eux ne m'ont causé que des ennuis, déclara Mulder.

-Que voulez-vous ? interrogea Scully.

-Je veux juste vous avertir. Restez aux affaires non classées. Tous les deux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mulder, son arme toujours levée.

-Parce que le travail que vous réalisez est beaucoup plus important que vous ne le pensez. Si vous ne continuez pas tous les deux, il pourrait y avoir de sérieuses conséquences. Pour le monde entier.

-Quel genre de conséquences ? demanda Scully.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être certain. Tout ce que je sais est que vous devez rester tous les deux aux affaires non-classées pour qu'il y ait le moindre espoir pour notre futur.

-Je pensais que vous et toute votre bande de salauds avaient plutôt intérêt à nous voir quitter les affaires non-classées.

La faible lumière les empêchait de voir le visage de l'homme, mais Mulder devina son sourire lorsqu'il répliqua.

-Je ne travaille pas avec ces « salauds » qui vous voudraient hors des affaires non-classées. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que vous et moi avons des intérêts communs.

-Vous croire ? Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? Pour autant que nous en savons, vous pourriez très bien être envoyé pour nous tuer !

-Pour le moment, c'est vous qui tenez une arme braquée sur moi, Agent Mulder. Je n'ai pas été envoyé pour vous tuer. Je venais simplement vous donner cet avertissement.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter ? répliqua Mulder.

-Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, nous nous assurerons que toute cette discussion devienne très... discutable.

L'homme se tourna vers Scully. La fureur monta en Mulder, qui se jeta sur l'homme, mais Scully fut plus rapide.

-Espèce de salopard, cracha-t-el le appuyant son arme sur le cœur de l'homme. Seriez-vous en train de menacer mon enfant à naître ? Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ?

-Le genre à sacrifier quelques uns pour la multitude.

-Je devrais vous tuer maintenant, gronda Mulder, le canon de son pistolet dangereusement proche du visage de l'homme. Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, Mulder pouvait mieux distinguer son visage. Il était plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait : après avoir passé des années à se battre contre des hommes de l'âge de son père, Mulder en était venu à imaginer tous ses ennemis comme des sexagénaires fumant des cigares autour d'une large table en bois massif à laquelle ils discutaient du meilleur moyen de détruire le monde. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face semblait en fin de trentaine, à peine plus âgé que lui-même. Il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux sombres. Son visage était lisse et rond, presque juvénile. Mulder faillit rire. Il semblait qu'ils aient envoyé un gamin pour le menacer.

-Allez de l'avant. Rien ne peut les arrêter. Vous savez jusqu'où ira l'autre camp pour s'assurer du succès de leurs plans. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous ne ferons pas les mêmes sacrifices ? Nous sommes tous du même côté, Agent Mulder.

-Non, gronda Mulder. Je n'assassinerai pour rien au monde.

-Pas même pour la vérité ?

Mulder ne répondit pas tout de suite, en pensant au Cancéreux et aux autres membres du Syndicat. Irait-il jusqu'à les tuer pour trouver la vérité ? Sans une hésitation. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres roses et fines de l'homme.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous sommes tous prêt à payer un prix élevé pour ce que nous cherchons.

Il fit une brève pause avant de continuer.

-A votre place, j'éviterais d'attirer l'attention sur les nouvelles…avancées de votre relation. Il y a des dizaines de personnes au FBI qui seraient ravis de vous voir sauter.

Sur ce, il se retourna et disparut dans les ténèbres. Mulder envisagea un instant de le suivre, mais il savait que ceci ne lui apprendrait rien. Cet homme n'était pas à un poste élevé, quelque soit le groupe qu'il représentait. Ils l'avaient considérés comme suffisamment sacrifiable pour pouvoir l'envoyer menacer Mulder et Scully.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre.

-Décidément, Scully, nous savons comment les attirer, hein ? remarqua Mulder avec un sourire ironique. Apparemment, quoique nous fassions, nous arrivons toujours à nous mettre à dos une quelconque agence gouvernementale secrète.

-Tu penses qu'il disait la vérité ? demanda Scully. Mulder se tourna vers elle et vit la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et les caressa doucement avec ses pouces.

-Je ne sais pas s'il mentait ou non, mais je sais que tous les deux, nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger ce bébé.

-Je pense que nous devrions tous les deux rester aux affaires non classées.

Mulder approuva

-Je pense que ce serait mieux. Ne les énervons pas inutilement. Et puis, ce sera agréable de t'avoir à proximité plus longtemps.

-Je ne vais nulle part, Mulder.

-Bien.

Il profita d'avoir toujours les joues de Scully entre ses mains pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il colla son front au sien.

-Si nous allions continuer cette discussion chez moi ? suggéra-t-il.

-Bonne idée.

Elle lui prit la main, et ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Hé, Mulder ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-C'est réciproque, chère Agente.

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur : Si vous vous interrogez à propos de la dernière scène, je l'ai rajoutée parce que je voulais que les deux héros restent aux affaires non-classées, parce que c'est plus agréable d'écrire des histoires comme ça. Mais je voulais aussi rester fidèle aux caractères des personnages, et je doute qu'ils continuent tous les deux à travailler s'ils ont des enfants ensemble, à moins que quelqu'un ne les y force.


End file.
